


The Multiverser: Hunt for the Amalgaverser

by ShepardisaBOSS



Series: Amalgaverser Saga [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Death, Epic Battles, F/M, Multi, Multiverser Awesomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardisaBOSS/pseuds/ShepardisaBOSS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, there was the War for Creation. From it, came a force whose power could not be matched. A force that disappeared, for it was not yet its time. But now, its time has come at last. And now, five guardians must find it, before those who would use it for evil do. Take heed, forces of creation. The Amalgaverser has returned! Rated M for mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentleman. Readers of all ages.
> 
> Every story, has a beginning. This, is the beginning of the Amalgaverser Saga.
> 
> This is one of my most AMBITIOUS undertakings to date, especially since it will be the first to feature ALL the Multiversers: VindictiveDunc, BioshockerN7, Multiverser Kronos, RealmOfEmptiness, Crazy Cakes 23, and myself, Hero of the Multiverse. I hope you will come to enjoy it as time goes on.
> 
> Another thing I should mention is that this story will be a direct prequel to the story "Amalgaverse Effect", as it takes place long before the events of the story take place. This is also pretty much the first chapter of the Amalgaverser Saga, which is pretty much my most ambitious undertaking in the Multiverser series started by VindictiveDunc.
> 
> Also, just to let you know, this takes place in the far off future for the six of us, so there WILL be the possibility of spoilers. Therefore, read at your own caution.
> 
> Finally, I'd like to say this:
> 
> Disclaimer: THE AUTHORS OF THIS FAN FICTION DO NOT OWN ANY AND ALL FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. ALL RESPECTIVE FRANCHISES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.
> 
> Now, without further ado, LET'S START THIS THING!

 

**BGM:**

**Don't Stop the Party - Pitbull**

**Ghost - Mystery Skulls**

**RWBY OST: Shine - Jeff and Casey Williams**

* * *

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_In the beginning, there was nothingness. And in that nothingness, came a thought._ **

**_And from that thought, came the first being in existence. A being that would last for all eternity._ **

**_The entity, feeling loneliness in its new existence, decided to give more and more sentience. These new beings were eventually known as a name that would be known throughout all existence._ **

**_Humanity._ **

**_Eventually, Humanity desired a home they could call their own. The entity, with all its power, understood their desire for independence, and created- and became- The Universe. An ever expanding realm of space, capable of housing all of humanity, and the future life forms that would come to inhabit it, both sentient and non-sentient._ **

**_And for a time, there was peace._ **

**_But like all good things, it eventually came to an end._ **

**_Another being, of the same kind as The Universe, had gained an identical level of sentience to The Universe. It looked upon what was created, and loathed it with a passion, believing it was an abomination to the nothingness that itself and The Universe was born from. Unfortunately for itself, it was too weak to do anything at the time. So, the being that became known as "The End" waited, until it gained enough strength to go up against The Universe and destroy all of creation._ **

**_And with that, the War for Creation had begun._ **

**_Just when things seemed their darkest in the war, The Universe was forced to play a desperate gamble. Through means lost to time, The Universe split itself into multiple universes, in order to protect all of existence, thus preventing The End from winning. And from that split, the Universe remade itself, in order to better accommodate life in an existence that was expanding without end. It had become known as...The Multiverse._ **

**_The Multiverse, and The End. Two beings of unimaginable power, both fighting each other for what they believe in. Eventually, they created champions to fight for them. The Multiverse chose beings throughout the split universes, and imbued them with its power. These champions became known as the Multiversers._ **

**_The End, seeing this as an opportunity, created its champions from the darkness within the Multiversers. These beings became known as the Antiversers. Beings of power equal to the Multiversers, yet they were their polar opposites. It was believed that any attempts to reconcile with these two forces would prove fruitless._ **

**_That is, until, one Multiverser faced off against their Antiverser half...and lowered their weapon._ **

**_Confused by the gesture, the Antiverser decided to listen to what the Multiverser wanted to say. And so, the two sat down and talked._ **

**_And 777 years later, the Multiverser and their Antiverser half had found peace with each other. At this moment, they merged together once more and became something..._ **

**More.**

**_They became a being that transcended both Multiverser and Antiverser. A being that could both unite and separate universes with a mere thought._ **

**_And so, the Amalgaverser was born._ **

**_But unfortunately, it realized that existence was not ready for its power. And so, the Amalgaverser took its leave, and vanished from sight, retreating to a place that not even Infinity could find. But before leaving, the Amalgaverser did two things. First, it destroyed the Multiversers and Antiversers, as their fighting threatened to destroy all of Creation. Secondly, it left a message:_ **

**_"One day, there will come a being who is most worthy. And when that day comes, the Amalgaverser will return."_ **

**_And so, The Multiverse and The End maintain their vigilance. Waiting, for the day when a Multiverser will reconcile with their inner darkness. For when that day comes..._ **

**_It will be the sign that existence will change forever._ **

* * *

**THE HUNT FOR THE AMALGAVERSER**

* * *

**_But what being could be capable of controlling such power?_ **

**_A king?_ **

**_A hero?_ **

**_A warrior?_ **

**_A God?_ **

**_A scholar?_ **

**_Death incarnate?_ **

**_Or could it be someone who can become..._ **

**_Unique? Someone who can become..._ **

**_MORE._ **

* * *

**Michael's POV:**

* * *

**[Play "Don't Stop the Party - Pitbull"]**

A deep breath. The water far below us seems to churn menacingly. One false move, and the end result would not be pretty for any of us. That was saying something, considering how freaking high up we were at the moment. And it was pretty freaking high.

Just need to focus on the task at hand.

Glancing to the figures at both my left and right, I smiled nervously. "I just want to say that if this doesn't work...it's been an honor doing this with you guys."

"The honor's mine, gang," replied a young man next to me. He had pale skin with short black hair with a white stripe, and yellow eyes.

A young woman with tanned skin, brown hair reaching her knees, and brown eyes nodded nervously. "Feeling's mutual."

A young man with dark skin gulped as he looked down. "Same here. So, when do we-"

"Okay, guys!" interrupted an extremely pale young man with multiple tattoos and short brown hair. "Let's **GOOOOOOO!"**

**"GOOOOOOOD DAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT, DUUUUNNNNCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"**

**"YOU ASSHOOOOOOOOOOOLE!"**

**"SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"**

***SPLASH***

***SPLASH***

***SPLASH***

***SPLASH***

***SPLASH***

The sound of heavy cheering resounded throughout the area, managing to temporarily drown out the music. From the pool came the five of us, who had just managed to perform a risky (and on the fly) diving technique that many would have thought impossible, while I joined in on trying to drown the asshole who pushed us off the freaking diving board.

Then again, nearly nothing is impossible for Multiversers.

Oh, where are my manners? My name is Michael Verser, the "Aspect of Victory". I've earned **a lot** of titles over the years: Superhero. Seventh Hokage. Guardian. Jedi. SPARTAN. Titan Shifter. Soul Reaper. Huntsman. Former Wizard of Fairy Tail. Wizard of Saber Tooth. Zombie Survivor. X-Man. Jaeger Pilot. Hellsing operative. Total Drama champion. The Second Split Avatar. Honorary Autobot. The first "human" Prime. Father (one of the most important ones in my life). And most importantly, Multiverser.

To those who are unaware of what a Multiverser is, they are beings who have unimaginable power. We can warp reality, be anywhere we want in space and time (well, almost anywhere), and can do just about whatever we want. Translation: I have the power to- as Duncan would say- "make reality my **bitch."** It's actually pretty awesome, being able to do anything.

The people I just jumped into the pool with are Multiversers, too. One of them is-

_Hold it! I can introduce myself, thank you very much!_

* * *

**Adam's POV:**

* * *

**"WOOOOOO!** Okay, that was **AWESOME!** Hey, has anyone here seen Kennedy?" ( **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** OC dog that BioshockerN7 plans on introducing in his future story _X-Men: Multiverse_ ) I asked my fellow Multiversers about the location of my dog, drying myself off as I make a few Morpheus chairs appear to sit in.

Multiverser Adam Verser, the "Aspect of Time", at your service. Superhero. Time Traveler. Vault Hunter. X-Man. All around Multiversal bad ass.

In other words, reality is my goddamn **playground.**

And my life has been so damn fun. And I just pulled off an insane diving maneuver with fellow Multiversers, Michael, LaTrell, and Duncan. Why did we do that maneuver, you ask? Cause we are currently partying in pocket dimension Casa de Jameson. And a bunch of people were here. Specifically, our friends, family and loved ones. Invitations were as followed:

**(A/N: See the list at the end of the chapter)**

...Wow. That is a lot of people. Oh well, it's not the amount that matters.

What **does** matter, however, is that **someone** is drinking all the booze! **Looking at you, LaTrell and Duncan!**

* * *

**LaTrell's POV:**

* * *

Well, what more can I ask for except more booze? I teleported to the bar, grabbed a bottle of Vodka, and teleported back to my seat taking a large gulp of my drink.

Oh, by the way, if you didn't know the name, LaTrell Verser's the name. I'm the "Aspect of Power". I'm also called a God, Superhero, SHIELD agent, daredevil, ghost hunter, and best of all, the First Split Avatar! Yep, I'm pretty bad ass. And when villains hear the name Kronos (AKA Me!), shivers go down their spines and they run at the sight of my mere shadow!

Yes, there **is** a King of the Multiverse...

 _But why be a King, when you can be a God._ -Eminem

Yep, but since the King has been playing this ball game longer than I have, he can still whoop my ass without using his powers. ***sigh*** But hey, I'll be stronger then him one day, believe it!

 **Michael:** Please tell me he didn't just say that...

 **Ducnan and Adam:** Afraid he did.

 **Michael:** ***sigh*** I am so glad I wound up having made sure to say the **much** better, Japanese version of that catchphrase.

 **Duncan:** Amen to that! ***fist bumps Michael***

Ignoring the peanut gallery ***the other Multiversers flip the bird at me*** , when the guys told me they were having this huge party and me and all the friends I made could come, there's not a chance in the Multiverse I miss this! Great booze, all my great friends, and my amazing and sexy girlfriends here at one place and party (even if it does get creepy, like how there are two Superboys here...but it **is** a Multiverse party, so, **FUCK IT!** )

"Babe, are you alright?" my very sexy and one of many few girlfriends asked. The girl in question was Paulina from the _Danny Phantom_ universe. You can say I have a thing for Latina beauties.

 **Michael (smiling while looking at Liz Allen and Courtney with a goofy smile):** I hear ya there.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. And I'll be better after you give me your BPB."

"BPB?"

"Boobs, Pussy, and Booty!" I clarified as I teleported over to her side, picked her up, opened a portal to a room in the house and stepped inside. Turning around to see few of the more perverted guests looking in. **"Hey you perverts, go find someone else to spy on! I'm trying to get laid here!"** With that said I closed the portal before locking the doors and putting a sock over the door handle.

* * *

**Alexis' POV:**

* * *

...Jackwagoning idiot.

Anyway, my name's Alexis Verser. I'm the first female Multiverser, as well as the "Aspect of Knowledge." I'm arguably the second-most powerful here, since as Knowledge itself, I know my teammates weaknesses and strengths, as well as how to recreate their abilities.

As of now, I'm currently recovering from my fourth pregnancy after giving birth to a boy named Markkus (his father is Dracula himself (the Bela Lugosi version, not Alucard, another one of my husbands)). Preceding him were four girls named Mizuki, age 8 (who's Sephiroth's daughter), Cioară, age 7 (Alucard's daughter), Mina, age 6 (Michael Verser's daughter), and Fyra, age 4 (Sepiroth's other daughter). After such a tiring pregnancy and birth, I celebrated the one way I know I can; **body shots and karaoke!**

Though not before seeing a certain man with a god-complex and terrifying him by holding a chili cook-off. Long story short, when he first met me, and after I was on a _South Park_ marathon, he flirted with me. I promptly told him I would chop off his manhood, grind it into chili, and force-feed it to him. He wouldn't look at another bowl of chili ever again without covering his crotch. So, anyway...

**[End "Don't Stop the Party - Pitbull"]**

**[Play "Ghost - Mystery Skulls"]**

Hey, that shit's my jam!

Sorry readers, gotta fly!

* * *

**Duncan's POV:**

* * *

I'll take it from here, since the rest of you seem rather busy right about now. I'm Duncan Verser, a.k.a. the "Aspect of Chaos", a.k.a. _The King of the Multiverse_. And though I may have reached my twenty-fifth bottle of ryncol tonight, I know I'm right when I say that life is good.

 **Adam:** He's also Michael's mentor/brother/friend, training him in combat, and in being a Multiverser. He's a great guy, but he also has a tendency to be a major troll. And a bit of a psycho. The worst part is that I think he's really rubbed off on poor Mikey (more on being a troll, whereas Michael's rubbing off on Duncan in toning down the psycho).

 **Michael:** You know, at this point in my life, I could honestly give no flying fucks about it. I'm just getting ready for when I finally get into my own world of _Mass Effect._ Hehehe, them Reapers are 'bout to get fucked up!

 **Duncan:** Heh, that's my boy!

 **Alexis:** I actually feel a bit sorry for the Reapers. Somewhat.

 **LaTrell:** Tell me about it...why haven't I gone there yet?!

Anyway, our lives as they used to be may no longer be possible for us, but we've done a lot to make up for that. We've saved worlds, helped heroes become legends, conquered realities (well, **I** have at least), and I think I speak for everyone here when I say...

What else could we ask for?

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

* * *

**"Oh man!** That was **epic!"** Duncan exclaimed, leaping out of the water- as if he **wasn't** almost drowned- and back to the bar. "I'd say that deserves another shot."

"Now that guy there," Adam pointed to their senior Multiverser, "he's got a problem."

And Michael could only nod in agreement as they joined him. "I've been saying that for years, but no one seems to listen to poor old Michael," he dramatically bemoaned in fake sorrow.

At that point, Tula, Minerva, Akima and Anka embraced him and each give him a comforting kiss. "Well, he's not all bad," Tula said. "Besides, if not for him, none of us would've met you. If that happened, Roman and Emerald would've ended up in the same boat as Mercury. The Espada and Quincy wouldn't have gotten a second chance. I'd have died fighting Tiamat back in Bialya."

"I'd have probably ended up with the Meta," Akima threw in with a slight shiver. "And who knows how I would've turned out with Ultron."

"I would've ended up sharing the same fate as Tartarus," said Minerva, who had latched herself to her husband in a one-armed hug.

"And I'd never have joined up with you, Adam and your friends," Anka finished. "Even if Malory is a total bitch."

_"What was that, missy?!"_

"Nothing!" she hastily replied. "Mein gott, how can she hear over all this music?!"

Michael chuckled at that. "So, **Dunc,"** he started off, "anything else you wanna poison yourself with?"

"Wait! No! Don't-" Adam tried to warn.

"As a matter of fact," Duncan so cheerfully began, pulling out a platinum bottle encrusted with diamonds. "'Ley .925'; the most expensive bottle of tequila on Earth," he told the two, pouring them their own shots. "I'd like to celebrate everything we've accomplished. Here, try it."

The two shrugged and decided it would be better to just drink one shot. It's usually better to just go with what Duncan says than make it seem to him like he wasted his time/money. So, when they finished the quick drink, they were...

...Perfectly fine?

"I...I feel fine?" Michael questioned, looking at himself. "Tipsy, but...I'm okay."

"Gonna admit, thought you'd lace it or something," Adam shook his head in equal disbelief. "I mean, we know you and your **pranks."**

"Our little Prank War non-withstanding," Michael threw in. "Even... _Guatemala."_ Everyone who heard that name- and knew what it meant- shivered in fear, wishing they could eventually forget about that incident.

"I'm gonna ignore all of that in favor of having another drink. Especially Guatemala," Duncan replied (a bit coldly at the last part), doing just that. Then he materialized a microphone. **"Attention, everybody, attention. I've got something I wanna say."** The most powerful of the five jumped on top of the stage, which wasn't in use yet, and got everyone's attention.

**[End "Ghost - Mystery Skulls"]**

"Hey, everybody!" he spoke, making them turn to him. "In light of everything we've done, I just want to speak a few words. Now, I know I'm not always the most serious person."

Everyone, **EVERYONE** , in the room snorted, laughed, and agreed at that.

"But right now, I feel that I must be. All of us here, we've all come from different backgrounds. We've done things no one else has. Maybe we were supposed to, maybe we weren't. But we did. And that means something.

"Not all of us got along well at first," he said as he looked at a number of the people Michael brought to the party. "But despite that, we've done **incredible** things. We've saved worlds; we've toppled empires; we've fought ancient evils; and carved out our own stories. Made legends.

"So, despite how different all of us are, how much we, by all accounts, shouldn't have mixed well together, I, the two Multiversers currently occupied right now, the one Multiverser who couldn't make it here tonight, and my two friends right there," he pointed at the other two Multiversers. "We've come to see this enormous group of crazy, incredible people as a family. Some families that will be bigger than others, mind you," he jested, getting a chuckle out of the crowd.

"But family nonetheless. We've still got things to worry about and adversities to face...but for this moment, thank you. Thank you **all** for keeping this dream alive as long as it has. **And may it keep on going!"**

He stared on at the massive crowd of the people he and his colleagues relied on in their own ways. And deep within all of them, they were content with the lives they'd made for themselves.

"Now, I'll shut up and let you guys get back to it," Duncan ended. **"PARTY ON!"**

* * *

**[Play "RWBY OST: Shine - Jeff and Casey Williams"]**

While he did that, everyone else was starting to get back into the full swing of the party as Mad Moxxi started dropping her beats. As everyone else started doing their things, Grif, Liltotto, Owen and Sasha were busy eating at the endless buffet table (which replaced the food that was taken, so they were basically having a blast). Eventually, they'd head over to Chef Hatchet's eat-off challenge (which they'd regret).

Greta decided to join Fred and George in playing pranks on others (which was suggested by Sun, who also joined in) along with Eris, Kasumi, both versions of Circe, Wade/Deadpool, Wanda/Lady Deadpool, Michael's Harleen, both Adam's Wally and Michael's Wally, Nightcrawler, and Garfield. Those who were their victims would be traumatized for weeks.

Both Adam and Duncan's Samara meditated in a garden area Adam created, alongside Bastilla, Saint Walker, Adam's Raven, Asia, Xenovia, and both Duncan and Adam's Thane.

Alexis was currently rocking out to the Skull's music.

LaTrell was still with Paulina. So...yeah, no one was gonna disturb them. Those that did ended up getting hurt.

Adam was in the middle of busting some sic moves to Mad Moxxi's beats, with Michael's Gwen Stacy on drums, Shuya on the guitar, and Ember providing some kick ass lyrics.

Cana was in the middle of a drinking contest with Ikkaku, Bender, Kaikaina, The Demo Man, Sterling and Rangiku, and it looked like it could go either way at the moment. Serving the group were Rodin, Junior, Mirajane, and Woodhouse.

Coco and Argent were in their own little corner, trading fashion tips with each other.

Garrus was busy holding a sniper shoot off alongside Adam's Artemis, Clint, Cissie, The Sniper, Church (who was obviously in last place), Nick's Ruby Rose, Uryu, Fetch, North, Roy, and Legion; others simply had a shoot off. The people partaking in this were Zaeed, Javik, Tsurara, Starrk, Sarge, Natasha, South, Kid, Lana, Ray, Katya, Natasha, Zeke, Reggie, and Cyril (last place).

Some of the more... **rambunctious** guests decided to hold a free-for-all brawl in a nearby arena. The fighters The Scout, The Soldier, Karlamine, Clarisse, Nike/Victoria, Abirama, Elfman, Vali, Grunt, Wrex, Delsin, Cole, Striker, Crimson, Gipsy, Thor, Cherno, both Superboys, Wolf, Brick, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Killer Bee, Atsui, Tsume, Jugo, Suigetsu, Zabuza, Bulkhead, Miko (in the Apex Armor), Wheeljack, Windblade, Smokescreen, Dreadwing, Breakdown, Travis, Shinobu, Sif, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Molly, Adam's Jacqueline (or Jack, as she prefers), Tuppence  & Tommy, Kilowog, Razer, Tuppence, Bleez, HK-47 (under strict orders not to kill **ANYONE** ), Sheila, Finn, Duncan's Saeko, Duncan's Seras, Heinkel, Yumie, both Alexis' Juliet and Michael's Juliet, Ryu, Ken, Sakura, Crimson Viper, Rex, Blackfire, Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow, Bazz-B, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Lord Beerus, Whis, Videl, Predaking, Bobby, Johnny, Sheeva, Frost, Li Mei, Kitana, Jade, Mileena, Sindel, Skarlet, D'Vorah, Pam, Tex, Duncan and Alexis' Pyrrhas, Duncan's Chun-Li, Duncan's Juri, Looma, Gamora, Gregor, Duncan and Alexis' Rens, and Alexis' Nora. The whole place was practically shattered, and in the end, nearly all remaining survivors (don't worry, no one died) decided to team up against the S.I.N. agent, the tenacious Interpol officer, the Z Warriors, and the infamous "Bitch in Black."

A couple of races went on in other areas of the apartment. The participants of a foot race were Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, Helen, and Alexis' Blake. For the other race, it was the dragon riders and their dragons, with Hiccup and Toothless at the lead (LaTrell opted to not participate, though Black Death was free to take part. He was in close second at the moment), with Ddraig, Albion, Festus, Black Death, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeny, Atlas Flame, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, and Great Red following behind (though Great Red was throwing a bit of a tantrum at loosing to Toothless, showing his anger by throwing out blasts of energy everywhere).

Epsilon-Church was in the middle of a discussion with Alpha-Church, Delta, Theta, Sheila, Santa, Zeta, Rho, Xi, and Vanessa about the lifestyles they had been leading ever since they met up with the Multiversers (which at some point devolved into comparing who has it worst among them).

Chris was hosting a series of challenges, but under supervision so no one would get hurt (to his chagrin).

Tora and Crystal had turned one of the larger rooms into a small winter wonderland, complete with all sorts of winter activities (managed by Yukio, due to her experience in running an inn).

Architect was busy with his world's Poison Ivy and Ravager. The rest is to your imagination.

Displays of magic went on as well. The source of these displays came from Wendy, Chelia, Jellal, Juvia, Nymphadora, Luna, and Michael's Ruby Tojo. The displays were quite breathtaking, and though a bit disorganized, were beautiful nonetheless.

Others simply sat back and talked among themselves. These people included Eugene, Raf, Adam's Kara, Jaime, The Engineer, The Heavy, The Medic, Adam's Cyclops, Adam's Bruce, Adam's Steve, Adam's Maria, Adam's Dinah, Michael's Dinah, Adam's M'gann, Jacob, Vega, Kaidan, Ashley, Joker, EDI, Ken, Gabby, Neptune, Scarlet, Azazel, Sirzechs, Serafall, Cortez, Traynor, Ozpin, Yasaka, Hestia, Mercedes, Jack Darby, Mallory, Kreiger, Simmons, Donut, Doc, Lopez, Tucker, Junior, Caboose, Andy, Kimball, Palomo, Jensen, Smith, Bitters, Ayame, Shino, Omoi, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Yugito, Roshi, Han, Utataka, Hotaru, Shion, Sasuke, Darui, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Yahiko, Nagato, Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Itachi, Haku, Neji, Sai, Oola, Charlotte, Ulquiorra, Yukio, Chad, Pesche, Dondochakka, Giselle, Raleigh, Mako Mori, Johnny, Bobby, and Jane Foster. Those that were doing this were either getting to know each other or looking for familiar faces.

Everyone else were scattered across the party, entertaining themselves with various things (such as the sniper shoot off, the regular shoot off, the race, or the free-for-all).

And where were Michael and Duncan during all this, you may ask?

Well, they left their own doubles to join Adam on the dance floor. The three of them were dancing in sync to each other, enjoying every moment as everyone cheered the three Multiversers on (in fact, the Multiversers had doubles all over the place, in order to interact with their friends and families).

They also left some doubles behind to look after their kids, all with a smile on their faces. After all, just because they're all-powerful, doesn't mean they should be irresponsible, especially toward their children. Michael and Adam taught many of the Olympians that lesson... **the hard way.**

The real Michael was busy in his VIP section. And by busy, I mean making out and having heavy petting sessions with those of his girlfriends/wives who weren't busy at the moment. And by that, I mean he multiplied himself and proceeded to fuck/make sweet love to/screw the living daylights out of his mates in an orgy. Which was briefly paused as Michael had to deal with a peeping, bloody-nosed Issei _**(severely).**_

Meanwhile, the real Duncan was hanging out with **his** girlfriends/wives, all while simultaneously drinking ryncol and laughing up a storm as he reminisced his "training" me- and others- in combat. The bastard.

All in all, it was a party to remember (for those that were able to). Unfortunately, all things must come to an end.

 **(End** **"RWBY OST: Shine - Jeff and Casey Williams"** **)**

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh," Michael sighed as he laid next to Tia, Kory and Rachel. Mostly everyone in the room was as exhausted as him, sweating and panting after finally catching their breath. Others were unconscious, sleeping in post-orgasmic bliss. The sounds of the party were severely dampened from inside the room, as if it were farther away than it really was.

"You know, Adam's probably not going to be happy about the mess," Rachel said as she started to look for her clothes, even though she wasn't going to put them on just yet. After all the times she was with Michael and the others, she felt more comfortable in the nude around them than she used to. Not that Michael was complaining, especially as he got a nice view of her beautiful body.

With a chuckle, Mila Rose continued "Yeah, especially with the stains we left behind."

He simply shrugged. "I'll just clean those up before we leave. One of the benefits of being a Multiverser is instant clean up."

"Then why don't you use them to clean up your mansion instead of having your shades do it?" June asked, with a touch of seriousness to her question.

"Easy. Nothing beats the personal touch those guys put into their work."

Emerald nudged his shoulders. "Lazy bones," she chided.

"Eh, I'm only human, sue me." After everyone had a good laugh at that, Michael became a bit melancholic. "Huh. **Human.** It's been years since I could legitimately call myself a member of the human race. Especially after-"

"Don't start on **that** again," Liz said sternly. "We told you before, its what you **are** that defines you, not what you **were.** And what you are..." She finished by tapping over my heart a few times. "Is a good person."

"The same person that saved me- saved quite a few of us- from both others, and ourselves," Rachel stated.

"The same person that gave many of us a second chance," Tier continued.

"The same person that helped us become who we are today," Korra said with a shine in her eyes and a warmth in her smile.

"The same person who saw us for **who** we are, not **what** we are," Megan added.

"The same person we all fell for," Akima finished with a kiss on the lips. "Remember, Michael. You're a good man. Never forget that, no matter what you become."

With a soft smile, Michael said "What would I do without you girls?"

Frowning, Seras answered "You might've ended up like those bloody Antiversers. Or worse..."

The atmosphere tensed up as they remembered those monsters. Deciding to move everyone's thoughts away from the subject, Piper asked "On a completely unrelated topic, what exactly is Duncan trying to do? I think he told us before, but I can't remember."

Michael sighed. Looking at his King as he finished **another** ryncol, Michael answered "He pretty much wants to merge all of the Multiverse into one, single Universe. Its apparently the endgame that he and the Boss have planned. He'd need to learn how to **do** that, though."

"Kind of odd that Multiversers don't know how to do that," Rachel commented. "You'd think that would be something you could do with all the power you guys have."

_*Th-Thump*_

Michael thought about it for a moment. With a bit of a disturbed expression, he said "Yeah, that's...that **is** a bit weird. But someone has to know how to do it. Right?"

_*TH-THUMP*_

With a bit of thinking, Arcee then asked "Hey, Michael? If you **could** do that, what would be the first thing you did?"

"Honestly? I'd give it to someone else." They were all surprised by that answer, leaving him to elaborate. "Having that power would be great and all, but I'd like to have that power be in the hands of someone..."

"Who knows what their doing?" Holly asked.

Michael shook his head. "No. **Worthy** of it."

_***TH-THUMP*** _

And just like that, nothing would be the same again.

* * *

 **"WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!"** Adam said as he continued to bust out the moves. That is, until he heard his phone ring and teleported to it as he picked it up and answered. "Hello?...Oh hey Boss...Yeah, we're doing good just throwing a party over here...Wait, what? *sigh* Okay, I'll let them know," he said as called Duncan, who was once **again** downing another bottle of ryncol. Adam then held up his hand as the music stopped.

"Why'd you stop the music, sugar?" Mad Moxxi, one of Adam's many girlfriends throughout his time being a Multiverser asked with a pout.

"Sorry Moxxi, Multiverser business. **DUNC! LATRELL! ALEXIS! MIKEY! THE BOSS NEEDS TO TALK TO US!"** Adam shouted as they both appeared next to him, though LaTrell and Michael were both struggling with their pants a bit (causing everyone to chuckle and shake their heads) and muttering a few annoyed words. As they did, everyone else leaned in to hear. If the Multiverse- the very being that gave their allies/friends/family/lovers the abilities they possess- wanted to call them directly, then it must have been pretty damn important.

"What's up?" Duncan asked as he pressed the speaker button.

 **[HELLO, DUNCAN,]** the Multiverse answered. **[I WISH I WAS CALLING WITH GOOD NEWS. I SENSED A DISTURBANCE.]**

"Really?" he asked, intrigued about what could've earned the Boss' attention. "On what scale?"

**[...ONE THAT HAS NOT BEEN FELT SINCE THE WAR.]**

As soon as The Multiverse said that, Duncan's eyes widened in shock. His entire form immediately tensed up, which one who knows body language could tell contained nothing but seriousness in it. And anything that can make Duncan **that** serious?

Well, let's put it this way:

**WE'RE FUCKED!**

"Are you...are you absolutely **sure?"**

**[IT IS NOT SOMETHING THAT ONE WOULD MISTAKE FOR SOMETHING ELSE, DUNCAN.]**

Hearing that, he then attempted to fuse the palm of his hand to his face. "...Ah, shit," he muttered.

Well, that could be another way to sum things up. With hesitance, Michael asked "Uh, Duncan? Maybe you could fill in the people who **aren't** in your little loop?"

Duncan hung up the phone, and turned to face everyone, who were now awaiting an answer. Sighing, he said two words:

**_"The Amalgaverser."_ **

For some reason, that name sent shivers up the other Multiverser's spines. "The...the **what?"** Alexis asked in confusion. "What the heck is that?"

"Not **what,"** Duncan said grimly. **"Who.** And who this person is, is the most powerful entity on our plane of existence. Matched only by The Multiverse and The End."

And that was enough to get everyone present to start sweating bullets and fidget nervously. The next words, would be ones that would change the lives of the five Multiversers forever.

"And now...the Amalgaverser has returned."

"It is most exact Duncan. Sadly, we aren't the only ones who felt his arrival."

A voice neither of those present, save one, replies after Duncan's last statement. A dimensional portal opens in front of them, and from it steps forth the owner of said voice. The arrival however is met with shock, disgust and- in one certain case that will remain unnamed- nausea, by those present.

It's a boy around sixteen-seventeen years old with black hair and blonde bangs on the front and red eyes. He wears a dark red t-shirt under a white button-up shirt with one button loose and a red tie, a black jacket with two belts (one of them undone), black pants and shoes.

However, he looks like a corpse. He **should** be a corpse. Innumerable wounds litter his frame, each one life-ending. His body is so bloody it cannot be considered human anymore, littered with so many gashes and holes that it should be impossible for it to hold itself together. There are wounds caused by swords, axes, spears, hammers, guns, fire, electricity, ice and many more. His left leg lacks all skin, while the other is just bone. His left arm is missing as if ripped apart, and from the other the hand and half of the forearm looks like cut off. He lacks the left side of his head, and the hole where the right eyes should be looks like made by a laser. His chest is caved in, and pieces of his spine jut from his back.

This corpse is Prime Death: a fellow Multiverser, a good friend of Duncan and Michael, and the "Aspect of Death" in the Multiverse.

"Hello Duncan. Good to see you again," Prime says with a pleasant tone that contrast horribly with his appearance. Even more, there is a miniature sun burning where his vocal chords should be. A chair moves by itself behind the new arrival, allowing him to sit. "I am aware that I am likely ruining your carpet beyond repair, but I am in urgent need of medical aid. Can you help me?"

* * *

**Multiverser Party Guest List:**

**Duncan Verser:** Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Melanie Malachite, Winter Schnee, Qrow Branwen, Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias, Sage Ayana, Scarlet David, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Neopolitan, Raven Branwen, Hei Xiong/Junior, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia, Kuroka, Koneko Toujou, Irina Shidou, Rossweiss, Ravel Phoenix, Kalawarner, Ophis, Asia Argento, Vali Lucifer, Bikou, Arthur Pendragon, Le Fay Pendragon, Sirzechs Lucifer, Azazel, Tannin, Serafall Leviathan, Seraph Gabriel, Ajuka Beelzebub, Sona Sitri, Saji Genshirou, Tsubaki Shinra, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri, Bennia, Loup Garou, Ruruko Nimura, Solid Snake, Otacon, Laughing Octopus/Beauty/Ursula, Raging Raven/Beauty/Sirena, Sunny Emmerich, Raiden, Rosemary, Drebin + Little Gray, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza 'Scarlet' Verser, Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss, Virgo, Flare Corona, Cana Alberona, Milliana, Kinana, Ultear, Meredy, Kagura Mikazuchi, Lucy Ashley, Erza Knightwalker, Hisui E. Fiore, Risely Law, Jenny Realight, Yukino Aguria, Libra, Edolas Wendy, Lady Brandish, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvel, Makarov Dreyar, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Locksar, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Jellal Ferdenaz, Sting Eucliffe, Lector, Rogue Cheney, Frosh, Rufus Lore, Orgea Nanagear, Jet, Droy, Freed Justine, Bickslow, Macao Conbolt, Romeo Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Gildarts Clive, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Asuka Connell, Laki Olietta, Max Alors, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Edolas Juvia, Cosmos, Kamika, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeny, Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, Kohta Hirano, Asami Nakaoka, Arisu Maresato + Zero, Rika Minami, Chun-Li, Juri Han, Aliphese Fateburn the 16th, Granberia, Erubetie, Tamamo, Alma Elma, Moka Akashiya (older), Kurumu Kurono (older), Mizore Shirayuki (older), Serana Volkihar, Nocturnal, Azura, Karliah, Aela, Mjoll, Frea, Bastilla Shan, Brianna, Mira, Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy/Serenity, Kasumi Goto, Kelly Chambers, Samantha Traynor, Liara T'Soni, Urdnot Wrex, Legion, Mordin Solus, Thane Krios, Urdnot Grunt, Zaeed Massani, Kaiden Alenko, Ashley Moreau (nee Williams), James Vega, Jacob Taylor, Miranda Lawson, Javik, Jeff "Joker" Moreu, Kenneth "Ken" Donnely, Gabriela "Gabby" Daniels, Steve Cortez, David Anderson, Steven Hackett, Aria T'Loak, Nyreen Kandros, Daro'Xen vas Moreh, Shala'Rann vas Tonbay, Emily Wong, Shiala, Carth Onasi, Canderous Ordo, Zalbaar, Mission Veo, HK-47, T3-M4, Juhani, Jolee Bindo, Atton Rand, Bao Dur, Visas Marr, Jade Nguyen/Cheshire, Donna Troy/Wonder Girl/Troia, Komand'r/Blackfire, Karen Star/Power Girl, Jinx, Inque, Lil Lobo, Jason Todd/Red Hood, Cole MacGrath, Zeke Dunbar, Trish Daley, Lucy Kuo, Nix, Delsin Rowe, Reggie Rowe, Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Eugene Sims, Tsunade Senju, Ino Yamanaka, Saukra Haruno, Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Jiraiya, Ay, Konan, Nagato Uzumaki, Seras Victoria, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Walter C. Dornez, Shaundi, Viola DeWynter, Johnny Gat, Pierce Washington, Kinzie Kensington, Benjamin **Motherfucking** King, Oleg Kirlov, Ryuko Matoi (older), Satsuki Kiryuin (older), Lilith, Gaige, Morrigan, Leliana, Isabella, Merril, Cassandra Pentaghast, Lace Harding, Andrea Benton/Mania, Morrigan Aensland, Cattleya, Melona, Saber/Arturia Pendragon, Rin Tohsaka, Sakura Matou, Rider/Medusa, Luvia Edelfelt, Saber of Red/Mordred, Extra Caster/Tamamo no Mae, Grand Lancer/Scathach, Lancer Alter/Arturia Pendragon, Zero Female Assassin/Asako, Illyasviel von Einsbern, Sella, Leysritt, Lancer/Cu Chulainn, Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Berserker/Heracles, Zero Rider/Iskander, Waver Velvet, Zero Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Zero Berserker/Lancelot, Zelretch, Jessica Rabbit, Super Sonico, Suzu Fujimi, Fuuri Watanuki, Super Pochaco, Kitamura, Yuki Asuna, Suguha Kirigaya/Leafa, Shino Asada/Sinon, Miia, Centorea Shianus, Suu, Rachnera Arachnera, Lala, Tionishia, Zombina, Miia's mother, The Soldier, The Scout, The Sniper, The Heavy, The Medic, The Demo Man, The Pyro, The Engineer, and The Spy.

 **Michael Verser:** Masamune, Akima/Lambda, Caula, Destiny/Android #22, Koriand'r/Starfire, Rachel Roth/Raven, Tula/Aquagirl, Megan Morse/Miss Martian, Artemis Crock/Tigress, Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Tora Olafsdotter/Ice, Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy, Death, Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Barbara Gordon/Oracle, Wally West/The Flash II, Danette Reilly/Red Inferno, Conner Kent/Superboy  & Wolf, Tana Moon-Kent, Sphere, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Greta Hayes/Secret, Raquel Ervin/Rocket, Garfield Logan/Beast Boy, Bart Allen/Kid Flash II, Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Dr. Sarah Stone (nee Charles), Rose Wilson/Ravager, Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin, Emerald Sustrai, Glynda Goodwitch, Nora Valkyrie, Miltiades "Miltia" Malachite, Ruby Rose & Zwei, Velvet Scarlatina, Penny Polendina, Neon Katt, Roman Torchwick, Flynt Coal, Tier Harribel, Yoruichi Shihōin, Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun, Emilou Apacci, Tatsuki Arisawa, Chizuru Honsho, Sui-Feng, Isane Kotetsu, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Ikumi Unagiya, Riruka Dokugamine, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Uryu Ishida, Kon, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Hayasegawa, Momo Hinamori, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyoraku, Ise Nanao, Retsu Unohana, Kisuke Urahara, Shinji Hirako, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne, Cirucci Sanderwicci, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Abirama Redder, Charlotte Chuhlhornne, Jackie Tristan, Moe Shishigawara, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Bambietta Basterbine, Candice Catnipp, Meninas McAllon, Giselle Gewelle, Liltotto Lamperd, Bazz-B, Saber/Jeanne d'arc, Berserker of Black/Frankenstein's monster, Rider of Red/Achilles, Caster of Red/William Shakespeare, strange fake Assassin/"Zealot", Extra Archer/Robin Hood, strange fake Lancer/Enkidu, Jacqueline "Jack" Nought, Rogue/Marie D'Ancato, Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde, Mystique/Raven Darkhölme, Storm/Ororo Munroe, Blob/Fred Dukes, Toad/Todd Tolanski, Danielle Moonstar, Magma/Amara Aquilla, Wolfsbane/Rahne Sinclair, Gambit/Remy LeBeau, Giganta, Vixen, Galatea, Livewire, Seras Victoria, Integra Hellsing, Rip van Winkle, Alucard, Walter C. Dornez, Pip Bernadotte, Sam Manson, Ember McLain, Desiree, Chun-Li, Juri Han, Cammy White, Sakura Kasunago, Elena, Ryu, Ken Masters, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo, Kokoa Shuzen, Ageha Kurono, Tsurara Shirayuki, Ginei Morioka _**(THOUGH IS BEING KEPT A CLOSE EYE ON WHEN IT COMES TO THE LADIES)**_ , Yukari Sendo, Fangfang Huang, Lingling Huang, Haiji Miyamoto, Arcee/Arcadia Prime, June Darby, Airachnid, Rafael "Raf" Esquivel, Miko Nakadai, Optimus Prime, Elita-One, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Chromia, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Minerva Orland, Evergreen, Angel, Edolas Mirajane, Edolas Levy, Beth Vanderwood, Lana Kane, Anka Schlotz, Katya Kazanova, Mercedes Moreno, Woodhouse, Malory Archer, Pam Poovey, Ray Gillette, Dr. Algernop Krieger _**(WITH STRICT ORDERS TO NOT DO ANYTHING TO ANYONE, UNDER PUNISHMENT OF DEATH!)**_ , Cyril Figgis, Breach, Five, Cricket, Jade, Sheeva, Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacy, Cindy Moon/Silk, Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk, Laura Kinney/Talon, Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel/Binary, Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl, Wanda Wilson/Lady Deadpool, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Bobby Drake/Iceman, Ben Riley/Scarlet Spider I, Kaine/Scarlet Spider II, Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Logan/Wolverine, Wade Wilson/Deadpool **(it's not a party without the OG Deadpool)** , Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man, Holly Short, Domovoi Butler, Mulch Diggums, Foaly, Juliet Butler, No.1, Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Riyo Chuchi, Oola, Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, C1-10P/Chopper, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, CC-5576-39/Gregor, Natasha Romanov/Black Widow, Gamora, Peter Quill/Starlord, Rocket, Groot, Drax, Scanty Daemon, Kneesocks Daemon, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Chuck, Fastener, Gwen Tennyson, Kai Green, Julie Yamamoto & Ship, Ester, Hope/Charmcaster, Looma Red Wind, Attea, Eunice, Sunny Tennyson, Lucy Mann, Elena Validus, Kevin Levin/Kevin 11, Rook Blonko, Max Tennyson, Cooper Daniels, Alan Albright, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Cicely, Azmuth, Professor Paradox, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, Yuuki Miku, Kohta Hirano, Arisu Maresato & Zero, Asami Nakaoka, Misuzu Ichijou, Toshimi Niki, Kyoko Hayashi, Rika Minami, Bulma Briefs, Zangya, Elizabeth Church/Agent Carolina, Erica/Agent South, Kaikaina Grif/Sister, Delta, Eric/Agent North, Theta, Allison/Tex/Agent Texas, Leonard L. Church/Alpha, Lavernius Tucker, Michael J. Caboose, Sheila, Freckles, Frank DuFresne/Doc/O'Malley, Sarge, Dexter Grif, Richard "Dick" Simmons, Franklin Delano Donut, Lopez the Heavy, Locus, Korra, Asami Sato, Lin Beifong, Eska, Opal Beifong, Azula, Jin, Tenzin, Jinora, Kai, Desna, Naga, Harley Quinn ( _Suicide Squad_ film) GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Fred, Wasabi, Raleigh Beckett, Yancy Beckett, Mako Mori, Hercules "Herc" Hansen, Chuck Hansen, Max, Sasha & Aleksis Kaidenovsky, the Wei triplets, Raging Beauty, Gipsy Danger, Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, Coyote Tango, Yoko Littner, Kiyoh Bachika, Nia Teppelin, Kamina, Boota, Leeron, Viral, Kittan Bachika, Kinon Bachika, Kiyal Bachika, Dayyaka Littner, Mikasa Ackerman, Annie Leonhart, Mina Carolina, Historia Reiss, Ymir, Armin Arlert, Thomas Wagner, Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, Reiner Braun, Bertholt Hoover, Crying Wolf/Beauty/Selena, Screaming Mantis/Beauty/Esperanza, Hinata Hyuga, Kushina Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, Samui, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Fu & Chomei, Shizune, Mei Terumi, Tayuya Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Temari Nara, Choji Akimichi, Karui, Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Ayame Ichiraku, Mikoto Uchiha, Gaara of the Desert & Shukaku, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Yugito Nii & Matatabi, Yagura & Isobu, Roshi & Son Goku, Han & Kokuo, Utakata & Saiken, Hotaru, Killer Bee & Gyuki, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohana, Lindsay, Leshawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Zoey, Dawn, Dakota, Anne Maria, Jasmine, Amy, Sammy, Sky, Ella, Cody, Geoff, Owen, Izzy, Mike, Duncan, Sierra, Cameron, Shawn, Trent, Eva, DJ, Beth, Dave, Noah, Tyler, Brick, Sam, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Aki Hinata, Oka Nishizawa, Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kururu, Dororo, Angol Mois, Fuyuki Hinata, Natsumi Hinata, Moka Nishizawa, Paul Moriyama, Koyuki Azumaya, Alisa Southerncross, Centorea's mother, Yukio, Polt, Ms. Jane Smith, Boa Hancock, Nami, Nico Robin, Marguerite, Rebecca, Shirahoshi, Baby 5, Roronoa Zoro, Usopp, Sanji Vinsmoke, Tony Tony Chopper, Franky, Brook, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Vivi Nefertari, Perona, "Red-Haired" Shanks, Sabo, Koala, Chel, Eris, Elsa, Jessica Rabbit, Velma Dinkley, Satsuki Kiryuin, Ryuko Matoi, Nonon Jakuzure, Senketsu, Junketsu, Mako Mankanshoku, Ira Gamagoori, Uzu Sanageyama, Houka Inumuta, Aikuro Mikisugi, Tsumugu Kimagase, Starfire ( _Teen Titans_ ), Raven ( _Teen Titans_ ), Jinx ( _Teen Titans_ ), Kitten, Blackfire ( _Teen Titans_ ), Bumblebee ( _Teen Titans_ ), Argent, Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, See-More, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Yuffie Kisaragi, Denzel, Juliet Starling, Cordelia Starling, Rosalind Starling, Lola Bunny ( _Space Jam_ ), and Hestia ( _DanMachi_ ).

 **Adam Verser:** Muramasa, Architect, Coco Adel, Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy, Octavia Ember, Fox Alistair, Yatsuhashi Daichi, Sentinel, Maya, Mad Moxxi, Zer0, Salvador, Krieg, Roland, Mordecai, Jean Grey, Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff ( _X-Men: Evolution_ ), Psylocke/Betsy Braddock ( _X-Men: Evolution_ ), Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner, Cyclops/Scott Summers, Emma Frost ( _X-Men: Evolution_ ), Kennedy, Wolverine/Logan ( _X-Men: Evolution_ ), X-23 ( _X-Men: Evolution_ ), Charles Xavier, Beast/Hank McCoy, Colossus/Peter Rasputin, Boom Boom/Tabitha Smith, Havok/Alex Masters/Alex Summers, Forge, Angel/Warren Worthington III, Donna Troy, Raven, Starfire, Queen Maxima, Queen Aga'po, Jaina Hudson/White Rabbit, Lourdes Lucero/Encantadora, Robin, Black Canary, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Artemis, Supergirl, Brick, Alexa, Ravager, Poison Ivy, Superboy, Cyborg, Blackfire, Maria Hill, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch ( _Marvel Cinematic Universe_ ), Tony Stark/Iron Man, Virginia "Pepper" Potts, Friday, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Natasha Romanov/Black Widow, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Thor Odinson, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Dr. Eric Selvig, Darcy, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Sam Wilson/Falcon, The Vision, Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Karen Paige, Foggy Nelson, Claire Temple, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Wong, Scott Lang/Ant Man, Hope Van Dyne/Wasp, T'Challa/Black Panther, Elektra Natchios, Frank Castle/Punisher, Vanessa Kimball, Connie/C.T./Agent Connecticut, Dr. Emily Grey, Four Seven Niner, Zeta, David/Agent Washington, Epsilon-Church, Agent Maine/The Meta, Remy Cousteau/Agent Louisiana, Xi, Jenny Parker/Agent Hawaii, Rho, General Donald Doyle, Lieutenant Charles Palomo, Lieutenant John E. Andersmith, Lieutenant Katie Jensen, Lieutenant Antoine Bitters, Santa, Zoë Hange, Sasha Blouse, Petra Ral, Hiana, Barriss Offee, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Yoda, Ki Adi Mundi, Luminara Unduli, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Satine Kryze, Fives, Heavy, Cutup, Droidbait, Echo, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, Vette, Jaessa Willsaam, Ashara Zavros, Aric Jorgan, Garrus Vakarian, Legion, EDI, Jacqueline "Jack" Nought, Mordin Solus, Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Kaidan Alenko, Kasumi Goto, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Urdnot Wrex, Urdnot Grunt, Javik, James Vega, Steve Cortez, Ken, Gabby, Samara, Kolyat Krios, Thane Krios, David Anderson, Steven Hackett, Miranda Lawson, Liara T'Soni, Kelly Chambers, Zaeed Masani, Ashley Williams, Snow White, Colin, Beauty, Beast, Toad, TJ, Nerissa, Vanessa Kensington, Felicity Shagwell, Foxy Cleopatra, Nigel Powers, Mini-Me, Dr. Evil, Kristy (Fembot), Jane (Fembot), Samantha (Fembot), Leslie (Fembot), Megan (Fembot), Helena (Fembot), Tiffany (Fembot), Morgan (Fembot), Clark Kent/Superman, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Lois Lane, Faora, Alfred Pennyworth, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Enchantress, Boomerang, Katana, Killer Croc, Slipknot, El Diablo, Rick Flag, Dana Mercer, James Heller, Nitara, Mileena, Skarlet, Tanya, D'Vorah, Galen Marek/Starkiller, Juno Eclipse, Proxy, Rahm Kota, Jessie, Red XIII/Nanaki, Cait Sith, Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind, Sheera Highwind, Reeve Tuesti, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, Jennifer Nocturne, Molly Gunther, EightEight, Rook Shar, Swift, Turbine, Rojo, Mazuma, Myaxx, Nyancy Chan, Shane Dyson, Tessa Yeager, Optimus **fucking** Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Hound, Drift, Crosshairs, Bumblebee, Jazz, Sam Witwicky, Mikayla Banes, Seymour Simmons, Lennox, Epps, Sideswipe, Jetfire, Cheryl Tunt, Janelle Gillette, Ana Maria Delgado, Juliana Calderon, Karen Starr/Power Girl ( _Justice League_ ), Circe ( _Justice League_ ), Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl ( _Justice League_ ), Diana of Themiscyra/Wonder Woman, Black Canary ( _Justice League_ ), Zatanna Zatara ( _Justice League_ ), Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fleur Delacour, Cho Chang, Bellatrix Lestrange, Romilda Vane, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Rubeus Hagrid, Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano, Persephone, Khione, Gaea, Circe, Hecate, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Coach Gleeson Hedge, Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, Zeus/Jupiter, Hera/Juno, Poseidon/Neptune, Demeter/Ceres, Hermes/Mercury, Artemis/Diana, Hephaestus/Vulcan, Dionysus/Bacchus, Ares/Mars, Chiron, Cordellia Chase, Willow Rosenberg, Faith Lehane, Kendra Young, Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles, Oz, Angel, Anya, Spike, and Dawn & Joyce Summers.

 **LaTrell Verser:** Vanessa/Kappa, Black Death, Adéle, Jasmine, Akemi, Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Toph, Zuko, Uncle Iroh, the Kyoshi Warriors, Peter Parker/Spider-Man ( _Ultimate Spider-Man_ TV show), Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Luke Cage/Power Man, Sam Alexander/Nova, Ava Ayala/White Tiger, Gwen Stacy, Amy, Mary Jane Watson, Jazz Fenton, Paulina Sanchez, Valerie Grey, Tucker Foley, Danielle Fenton/Dani Phantom, Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, Skulker, Box Ghost **(don't ask)** , Johnny 13, Kitty, Frostbite, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Dojo, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Tasmanian Devil, Philip J. Fry, Turanga Leela, Bender Bending Rodriguez, Amy Wong, Veronica/Android #21, Hizikia, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, King Kai, Dende, Lord Beerus, Whis, Chi Chi, Bulma, Videl, Randy Cunningham, Kick Buttowski, Johnny Test **(it isn't a party without a daredevil, after all!)** , Dukey, Mary Test, Susan Test, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Mario, Luigi, Finn the human, Jake the dog, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Kitana, Mordecai, Rigby, Rex Salazar, Circe, Bobo Haha, Amanda, Noah, Agent Six, Dr. Rebecca Holiday, White Knight, Cesar Salazar, Jake Long, Rose, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Haley Long, Trixie Carter, Arthur P. "Spud" Spudinski, Zak Saturday, Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Daphne Blake, Shaggy Rogers & Scooby Doo **(it isn't a party without weed and snacks, as LaTrell says)** , Asami "Sam" Koizumi ( _Young Justice_ ), Bette Kane ( _Young Justice_ ), Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl, Holly Granger/Hawk, Tara Markov/Terra ( _New 52_ version), Superman, Flash, Wonder Girl ( _Justice League_ ), John Stewart, Vixen ( _Justice League_ ), Supergirl ( _Justice League_ ), Stargirl, Fire ( _Justice League_ ), Ice ( _Justice League_ ), Morgan Moore, Green Arrow, Huntress, Rogue ( _Marvel Comics_ ), Kaori Nishidake, Elise Riggs, Alexis Moreau, Brittney McMahon/Power-X, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos, Hotspot, Wildebeast, Jericho, Red Star, Gnarrk, Kole, Jinx, Kid Flash, Herald, Pantha, Rika Shinozaki/Lisbeth, Sakuya, Alicia Rue, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Ase, Stoick the Vast, Skullcrusher, Gobber the Belch, Grump, Fishlegs Ingerman, Meatlug, Snotlout Jorgenson, Hookfang, Tuffnut & Ruffnut Thorston, Barf & Belch, Valka, Cloudjumper, Eret, Ikaros, Nymph, Sohara Mitsuki, Astrea, Rhona Dinsmore, Maria Cobham, Edward Kenway, Adéwalé, Edward "Blackbeard" Thatch, Mary Read, Anne Bonney, Calico Jack, Benjamin Horingold, Charles Vane, Akame, Chelsea, Leone, Mein, Sheele, Esdeath, Veena/Bishamon, Yato, Yukine, Iki Hiyori, Aiha, Akiha, Karuha, Kazuma, Kinuha, Kuraha, Tsuguha, Yugiha, Ebisu Kofuku, Daikoku, and Tenji.

 **Alexis Verser:** Alucard, Seras Victoria, Integra Hellsing, Pip Bernadotte, Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Artlert, Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, Historia Reiss, Ymir, Annie Leonhart, Bertholt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Zoe Hange, Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasillias, Penny Polendina, John Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen, Raven Branwen, Artemis Fowl, Holly Fowl (nee Short), Domovoi Butler, Mulch Diggums, Foaly, Juliet Butler, Phantom Virus, Mewtwo, Deoxys, Alduin, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Snake, Grell Sutcliff, Dracula (Bela Lugosi version), Daenerys Targaryen, Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion, Khal Drogo, Eddard "Ned" Stark, Jon Snow, Arya Stark, Sansa Stark, Margaery Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Olenna Tyrell, Oberon Martell, General Iroh II, Mako, Bolin, Tahno, Loki Laufeyson ( _MCU_ ), Thor Odinson ( _MCU_ ), Bruce Wayne/Batman ( _DC Comics_ ), Selina Kyle/Catwoman, and the Kardashian-Jenners **(just to brag to them)**.

* * *

**Multiverser Subconscious Guest List (a.k.a. the entities that live in our heads):**

**Duncan Verser's Subconscious:** Issei Hyoudou **(BUT IS BEING KEPT UNDER STRICT WATCH!** **)** , Ddraig, Shirou Emiya, EMIYA/Archer, Commander Shepard, Alucard, Kirito/Kirgaya Kazuto, Luka

 **Michael Verser's Subconscious:** Weisslogia, Ichigo Kurosaki, Shiro-kun/Zangetsu (Zanpakuto spirit), Kuro-jiji/Zangetsu (Quincy Power), Anakin Skywalker, Deadpool WhiteBox, Deadpool YellowBox, Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama/Kyuubi, Eren Jaeger, Simon Jiha, Sterling Archer, Ben Tennyson, Jack Darby, Takeshi Komuro, Briefers Rock, Tsukune Aono, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Meliodas, Artemis Fowl, Cloud Strife, Nick Carlyle, Bell Cranel, Robin

 **Adam Verser's Subconscious:** Skiadrum, Anakin Skywalker, Xander Harris, Commander John Shepard, Bigby Wolf, Alex Mercer, Austin Powers, Sam Witwicky, James Bond/007, Barret Wallace, Levi Ackerman, Rip Hunter

 **LaTrell Verser's Subconscious:** Morgan Freeman, Michael Caine, Tatsumi, Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Afro Samurai, Deadpool RedBox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of the chapter. Now, this is just the prologue, and takes place in the far off future. Therefore, it won't be continued until quite some time has passed for our stories, so there won't really be much of a threat for spoilers (even though the characters introduced could be counted as spoilers).
> 
> By the way, there are characters invited to the party that will NOT be having a Multiverser story (i.e. Rosario + Vampire, Hellsing Ultimate, etc). Even we Multiversers have limits to the stories we will do, and we don't want to burn ourselves out.
> 
> Anyway, it will take some time until the next chapter is posted, so please be patient. In the meantime, be sure to enjoy the products of the other canon Multiversers (as well as non-canon, if you wish to).
> 
> Until then, Hero of the Multiverse is signing out. See ya!
> 
> Also, please leave a review or comment. BUT NO FLAMES, OR ELSE YOU MIGHT JUST END UP BEING REPORTED!


	2. Prime Death (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess I should start off with giving credit where it is due.
> 
> This chapter was written by RealmOfEmptiness, a fellow Multiverser known as Prime Death. He wrote this up as a continuation for my Amalgaverser story, after I asked if he would want to be a part of the story itself. Again, this chapter- and the OCs within- are all his property. Neither of us own the franchises mentioned within this story.
> 
> This chapter also introduces a new Antiverser, and brings in the possibility of who might become a replacement for the Amalgaverser. Along with an awesome, epic battle.
> 
> Anyway, let's get on with the show!

At first glance the place looks just like outer space. An impossibly vast expand of darkness, littered in the distance with countless points of light to serve as stars.

The only things that sets it apart from space were the white surface that serves as the floor, the fact that the "stars" are in truth human souls, and the Wall.

It's an impossible structure, a golden gate that extends horizontally all the way to the horizon and vertically so high that it almost like it pierces the Heavens. In the middle of this dream-like structure, is the statue of a young man roughly seventeen years old with hair covering one of his eyes, his stone face set in a mask of indifference but also satisfied tranquility. His arms are spread as if crucified.

Slowly at first, then faster and faster as time goes on shadows form on the white ground, raising like living beings and converging into one point. The mass of shadow and darkness stretches and expands, limbs and body lines forming to give birth to a creatures straight out of the worst nightmare.

A being nearly as tall as the Wall. Its flesh is primordial darkness. Its face a mask of bone, two misshapen horns its crown. Blood red eyes glare out from sunken sockets. It stands on two human-like limbs twisted like a dog. Then a second head, identical to the first, emerges from its waist, complete with torso and limbs, giving it the appearance of a blasphemous twin headed beast.

It roars, a shriek of rage, hate, misery and despair. Its challenge to the Wall, a promise to finally breach the shining surface and that which the gate conceal.

It takes a step forward.

"Sorry. The Appointed Time is not here yet. Please go back to sleep."

And then Erebus, the Manifestation of Humanity's Collective Wish to Die, is cut from head to hips into two perfect halves by a golden sword. The Apocalyptic Beast doesn't even have time to wonder what happened before dissolving, returning to the Sea of Souls waiting for humanity's wishes to give form to him again.

The individual holding the sword, a boy with black hair and golden bangs in his front and blood red eyes, for a few seconds stares at the space that Erebus occupied with an indifferent expression before pushing the sword into his sleeve, where it vanishes into the pocket dimension used by the boy to keep his possessions.

With calm and collected steps he walks to the base of the wall. A blink, and then he is standing in front of the young man's statue, suspended in the air as if standing on an invisible platform.

"Erebus was vanquished again. It will return of course, but for now you can rest in peace," he says to the individual encased in stone, who in life was a human named Minato Arisato. "No need to put all responsibilities on Elizabeth's shoulders. She needs time to find a way to free you."

 ** _"Cut the bullshit,"_  **suddenly says an heavily altered voice.  ** _"You and me both know he's going to be struck like that until this universe kicks the bucket. Why do you keep feeding lies to the loser?"_**

The boy, know among the Multiverse as Prime and feared by all living beings as "Death", sharply turns around to search for the unknown voice's origin. Just in time to see countless beams of energy converging on his position. Before they can hit him, or worse damage the Wall, Prime raises his hand and releases a black-purple wave that reach all beams and instantly erase them from existence.

"First, they are not lies: I am fully confident in miss Elizabeth's ability to find a solution." Prime's voice doesn't waver, and yet an unmistakable steel entered his eyes. "Second, please don't use attacks that have a real possibility of damaging the Wall. Third-"

A titanic sphere of energy the size of a dozen skyscraper is shoot at the Multiverser seemly from nowhere. Its explosive strength is enough to destroy a whole planet in one hit.

Prime kicks the sphere, causing the energy to disperse harmlessly in the Sea of Souls.

"Please tell me your name, so I am know who I am going to thoroughly punish."

The distorted voice laughs like a madman. ** _"Yes! YES!_ This _is what I wanted to see! Come, Prime Death, come and meet your destiny!"_**

A tear forms in the fabric of reality, an ugly wound pulsating like a beating heart.

Prime Death's eyes narrow. "This level of power...is Multiverser scale." He 'tsks. "Don't tell me this is Duncan's doing?"

"Isn't that the guy who gave you your powers or whatnot? And the reason you don't interact with other Multiversers?"

In a burst of light and darkness someone else appears next to Prime. At first glance it has the appearance of a young girl barely in elementary school with long, drill-like blond hair and violet eyes, wearing a skin-tight black corset with boots and gauntlets of the same color. What sets her apart from normal humans is the six horns on her head, two of which are shaped like cat's hears.

"Basically, yes. Though the details are a bit more complex." Prime shakes his head. "Please stay here and guard the Wall while I deal with this. Also, tell Lucifer and Samyaza to create a connection so I know how to go back from wherever I am going to end."

"Aye aye, Contractor," Mammon, the Devil of Money and Greed, grins impishly. "Leave a piece of the asshole for us, possibly something I can sell."

"I will see what I can do," Prime agrees, not really concerned with Mammon's monetary request but also not seeing a reason to refuse it.

With that he kicks off, diving straight into the tear and into the unknown.

* * *

The place reminds him of the Land of the Dead.

This is Prime's first thought as he finally arrives to the other side. Like the Sea of Souls it holds almost nothing, just an endless, white flat surface and a pitch black sky.

But what really intrigues him, or better yet worries him, is what his senses tell him. As the Aspect of Death he holds dominion over all forms said phenomenon choose to manifest. By the same token he is able to sense Life, the antithesis of Death. There lies the problem.

Because, as far as his senses tell him, and even without straining himself they are enough to cover multiple galaxies, there is nothing alive in this place.

**_"Beautiful, isn't it?"_ **

Prime turns to the side, finally able to see the owner of the mysterious voice. Humanoid in shape, it was garbed in black clothing: a long-sleeved, ankle-length coat with the hems connected on his chest with a silver chain, muscle fitting armor, baggy pants and boots. His head, from above his lower lip, is covered with a smooth and featureless metal mask with two red glowing lines where the eyes should be.

For some reason, from the moment Prime lays his eyes on the unknown individual he instantly find himself dislikes said individual. Coupled with his stunt earlier, it was enough to tinge Prime's words with irritation, yet not enough to override his natural curiosity. "Where we are? What is this place?"

 ** _"You should know,"_**  the man, for he indeed appears masculine, begins as he walks around Prime in a circle.  ** _"Me and you, we're both more connected to this place than any other being in the entire Multiverser. Even the supposed 'King of Multiversers'."_**  He guffaws, disdain and mockery dripping from every word. ** _"Calling himself King: what arrogance! Don't kings die too? And doesn't even chaos cease to be when all things fall under the most perfect form of Order: Death?!"_**

Prime sighs. "You're getting ahead of yourself. Not even I can defeat Duncan."

 ** _"But would he leave unschated?"_**  the man stops and bellows _ **. "Would he able to win, without later succumbing to wounds too severe to be healed? No, I say! In the end, Death wins against all!"**_

"It doesn't matter." Prime cuts him off. "Since I am not going to fight Duncan, nor I am interested in knowing who is stronger between us. It's pointless and useless. Now, tell me: what do you mean I am connected to this place?."

 ** _"You're such a fucking hypocrite,"_**  he sneers.  ** _"Are you so blinded by the crap fed to you that you can't recognize it yourself?"_**  He gestures to the vast expanse with both arms before saying _ **"Everything that is alive, dies. Everything that exists, will cease to be. Death is the act that bring an end to Existence. And after that..."**_

"Is Non-Existence." Prime finishes, eyes slowly widening in realization as he is finally able to identity that odd feeling. "I only heard stories from the Multiverse, but...this is **'The End'."**

 _ **"Correct,"**_  the man claps.  ** _"That which existed before the Primordial Universe came into being, and where everything will return in the end: Nothingness. And I am one of the champions of The End, just like you are one to the Multiverse. The first Multiversers, in childish defiance, called those like me Antiversers: we don't need a title to be what we are."_**

He spread his arms.  ** _"My name is Killer Prime, created by the Antiverser to be your polar opposite."_**

"So, is the War about to begin anew?" There is deep sadness in Prime Death at the thought of how much blood will be spill in the near future, yet not even for an instant such emotions make his resolve falter. "And you brought me here to fight me."

 **"No,"**  Killer replies, shattering his assumptions.  _ **"I brought you here to ask you to join me."**_

"...Could you please repeat the last part?" Prime blinks in honest bewilderment.

_**"Think about it! You are the Aspect of Death, you are the bringer of the very same thing that Multiversers are meant to fight. You are that piece of The End that the Multiverse couldn't shake off from himself, lest his little system come to a crash! I know of what you experienced to gain your powers. Why do you think you are the only Multiverser subjected to such torture? Why the other Multiversers hang around and help each other, but never include you? It's because they're afraid!"** _

The sky turns blood red, while the ground changes from white to muddy grey. A strong, enraged wind picks up and lashes at the surroundings.

 _ **"They're afraid of your power! Of what you represent! They bask in the illusion that their powers make them immortal, but your mere presence is enough to remind them that they, too, will one day disappear! That the same fate awaits all that which they love, and there isn't a single damn thing they can do against it!"**_ He sneers. _**"Just like my comrades recognizes my superiority as the true embodiment of The End and rightfully fear me!"**_

"Somehow I doubt that. I think that's just your own delusion," Prime scoffs. "And I don't frequent them for my own reasons."

 ** _"Which are?"_  **At Prime's silence Killer snickers.  _ **"Cat got your tongue? You know I am right. Join me Prime."**_  He extends a hand. _**"You, who are more like my mirror image than my opposite. Become one with me."**_  The glowing lines on his mask lights up with glee.  ** _"And together...we will become the next Amalgaverser!"_**

Prime tenses, a shiver running up his spine at the name. "I know of whom you speak." It was there in the recess of his mind, among billions upon billions of records, the memories of all the Multiverser and Antiversers that were killed by the first Amalgaverser. "There is no way your method can work. I am not the Amalgaverser."

 _ **"And who is then?! That asshat Duncan? One of the other losers who spend their times playing hero and banging anything that moves?!"**_  Killer screams. And the world trembles.  ** _"They didn't sacrifice nearly as much as you, as_  we _did! They think like humans, while we are GODS!"_**

"And I want it to stay that way." Prime reaches into his coat and slowly takes out a revolver. "There is no need for them to bear the burden of a true Multiverser, not even for Duncan. I, alone, am enough." He aims the gun at Killer. "I am the Guardian of the Balance, the Enforcer of the Multiverse. And you...are my enemy."

Moving at the speed of the sound Prime runs behind Killer and fires point blank at his head. But Killer is not there anymore: moving fifteen times the speed of the sound he jumps above Prime and with a kick drives his head into the ground.  ** _"Then I will kill you and absorb your Essence. I will become the True Amalgaverser, and reign over both Existence and Non-Existence!"_**

"And you were created to be my opposite? I think The End understand people even less than I do."

**(Play "Epic Score - They Fought As Legends")**

Completely unharmed, Prime transforms into a particle of light, flies behind Killer, transform back and unleash a bolt of Death-Force at the speed of light.

The blow blasts Killer hundred of meters away. Without giving his opponent even a moment of respite Prime takes out both Mercy and Cruelty and fire a veritable storm of Nether-enforced bullets, each projectile guided to find and hit the target without fail.

Killer rights himself and takes out a pitch black sword. In a blur he cuts down all bullets before swinging in Prime's direction.

Even with such great distance between them the body of the Multiverser is split into two from shoulder to waist. "This remind me of something." Prime comments with total detachment as tendrils of black-purple put his body back together and seal the wound. "Oh, I see. Your sword is the same as Judgment."

 _ **"Correct."**  _Killer appears in front of Prime.  _ **"I told you we were mirror images. This is**_ **Punishment,** _ **a sword forged by the glee murderers feel when killing their victims."**_

"How disgusting." Prime frowns. "Let me verify something."

 _ **"What-"**_  Is as far as Killer goes before his head is cut off.

Miles up in the air a clone of Prime wielding Judgment lowers his arm before disappearing, becoming one with the original again. "That  _Judgment_  works on you is proof enough." The Aspect of Death states while his opponent is regenerating his head back. "You are deserving of being killed by me. If I can't do that, then I will just seal you somewhere until I find a more permanent solution."

 _ **"Death by stabbing,"**_  Killer growls out.

And then Prime has his heart pierced by a sword. Unfazed he says: "Death by crushing."

Killer's body is crushed as if a giant squeezed him between his hands.

This is the power that only the Aspect of Death, and his Antiverser counterpart, possess.

**[Death Omniarch]**

Basically, the complete control over all forms of death, ending, destruction and decay, being able to actualizing in reality any possible way of dying just by willing it. While all Multiversers are Omnipotent, there isn't anyone but Prime and Killer who focused and developed their powers towards the single act of "destruction". Only The End surpasses them both.

 _ **"Death by burning!"**_  Prime's body lit up on fire.

"Death by drowning!" Killer's lungs are filled with water.

_**"Death by bleeding!"** _

"Death by electrocution!"

_**"Death by illness!"** _

"Death by age!"

**_"Death by poison!"_ **

"Death by hunger!"

_**"Death by radiation!"** _

"Death by heart attack!"

_**"How cute. Death by dismemberment!"** _

"Death by Supernova!"

**_"Dea-Wait, what the FU-"_ **

A Type-II Supernova explodes between the two fighters, ravaging the portion of The End they are standing.

 _ **"YOU SON OF A FUCKING BIIIIIIITCH!"**  _Flying at three times the speed of light Killer grabs Prime's head and slams it into the ground. He keeps pushing with immense, the Multiverser's body creating a tunnel. _ **"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ESCALATION WAS THAT!?"**_

"An inspired idea." Prime's body shift and changes, responding to his desires and becoming optimized to the task of killing his opponent. By doing that he enters a transcendental state where Killer's attacks cannot hurt him anymore and where even a single stretch of his strength is enough to completely annihilate the opponent.

Killer probably possesses the same power. So before he can use it Prime just says: "Cocytus."

The portion of The End, already ravaged by the Supernova, shudders and shatters as from its bowels come forth the eternal ice of Cocytus, the ninth and final Circle of Hell where traitors are frozen in indestructible ice for all eternity.

At the top of it all, impaled by thousand of spires, lie Killer. Even as the cold of Cocytus spreads from his body to his very soul, bringing stasis and pain to the very foundation of his being, the Antiverser shakes with barely suppressed rage.

**(End "Epic Score - They Fought As Legends")**

Until it's not repressed anymore.  ** _"Malebolge."_**  The flames of the Eight Circle of Hell, that punish the liars by burning them for eternity, can't completely melt the ice of Cocytus, but it's enough for Killer to remove himself from the spire. With a grunt he falls to the ground.  _ **"I am going to torture that bastard. Slowly and painfully."**_

"Are you always so foul-mouthed?" Killer's head looks up as Prime approaches, his eternal calm granting on the Antiverser's nerves. "It's honestly embarrassing."

**_"We are fighting to the death...and you are worried about politeness?"_ **

"Politeness is very important."

_**"FUCK YOU! AND FUCK POLITENESS!"** _

As Killer bellows the world around them twists and, finally, shatters as a connection to the only place that stand between Existence and Non-Existence is made and brought forth.

The Land of the Dead. Taking the form of a barren wasteland with a purple sky, it is in this realm that souls go to purify themselves before re-joining the circle of reincarnation.

Tall pillars of black-purple energy, Nether mixed with human souls, flow from the ground and into Prime's body, the souls within willing sharing their strength to Prime in order to mend his broken body.

Killer on the other hand...

 **[RAAAAAGGHHH!]**  Dead souls scream in agony as they are forcefully drag inside the Antiverser's body and converted into pure energy without regard to their wellbeing.

Prime's eyes widen in shock at the sight. "Stop! What are you doing? You're hurting them!"

_**"Who the fuck care? They're just losers who expired their usefulness. The dead are naught but tools for us. And if I need more I just need to kill an universe or two with an Apocalypse."** _

Prime's clenched fists are trembling with rage at the disrespect shown. By chance he stares into Killer's mask eyes and see through them. That's when he finally understands his opponent. "You...are the embodiment of all those who killed someone else. Serial killers, murderers, every sort of criminal that take pleasure in killing. That's you."

 ** _"Correct,"_**  Killer sneers, his body thrumming with energy.  _ **"I am the perfect killer, the true embodiment of The End.**_ **I AM Death!"**

"No." Prime now knows, because he can't help but deny the existence in front of him.

"You are..."

Because Prime Death...is the embodiment of all those who die!

**"Just a bastard that play with the life of others!"**

From behind Prime they come from. Heroic warriors from all over the Multiverse: Shinigami, Gods of Death, undeads, any being with a connection to the Underworld who share Prime's ideals. They stand beside him, an infinite army brought together to defend the dignity of the dead.

From behind Killer comes forth an army identical in size, yet horribly distorted in appearance. Villains, Grim Reapers, Evil Gods, vampires: any being that reveal in chaos and destruction, brought forth by a primal desire for carnage.

The two army seize each up.

Prime and Killer stare at each other.

Then, as one, change at each other. Their army follow behind.

What ensues is probably the biggest and most violent battle ever fought in that corner of The End, just one step below Armageddon or Ragnarok. Immortal beings and the dead fight with vigor unmatched: cleaving, stabbing, crushing, piercing, burning and freezing. Thousands die each second, and yet they're back to their feet the next one.

And in the center of it all, trading blows that can shatter planets at relativistic speed, are Prime and Killer. In the span of an instant each one kills the other a hundred of different ways without fail.

Yet no matter what, neither of them fall.

They can't.

Because Death cannot be die.

They keep fighting for seven days and seven night straight, until Killer seems to lose what little patience he had left. "I think it's time we end this." He takes out a sword and stabs Prime in the stomach. The Multiverser lets him do it, confident in his ability to shrug it off.

He wasn't prepared for an agony unlike any other he ever experienced to invade his body starting from the sword entry. Despite himself Prime falters.

Killer smirks with gleeful satisfaction. " _ **It hurts, doesn't it? This sword is made of a material called Negatium: it's an artificial element created by the Antiverser of Duncan through the power of The End. It pretty much acts as the kryptonite for you Multiversers."**_

Prime tries to change his body, yet it is all for naught: it's like the Negatium affects his very nature as a Multiverser, something he can't change no matter what.

 _ **"Not what I had in mind, but it will do."**_  Killer laughs. ** _"I'll wait until the poison brings you one step into the grave, and then I will absorb you. Easy as chocking a baby."_**

Prime grits his teeth, forcing his body to stand despite the agony. Around them the battle still rages, yet he can feel the concern from his allies.

He needs a way to counter the Negatium, or at least slow down his effects. But where he can find one against an element that isn't even supposed to exist.

...Wait. What did Killer said?

* * *

_**"...artificial element created by the Antiverser of Duncan through the power of The End..."** _

* * *

That is it. That is the solution: if what is causing him harm is the power of Non-Existence...then the solution is countering him with an equal and opposite power!

"Hey."

_**"Mmh? Any last words? I don't know if I can concede you a last wish."** _

"Do you know why the Fool in the Tarot has no number?"

_**"What the hell kinda bullshit are you spewing it now?"** _

"Just humor me."

 _ **"Fine."**_  Behind his mask Killer rolls his eyes. _ **"I don't fucking know why the Fool has no number."**_

"A shame. Then I will tell you why."

Prime's smile is triumphant. Against all common sense, even if he shouldn't have the strength to do so, he straighten his back, grabs the sword with his remaining functional arm and, overpowering Killer, pushes it out of his stomach.  **"It's because it represents infinite potential!"**

 ** _"What?! Impossible!"_** Killer screams in shock.  _ **"You should be dying from the poison!"**_  Then he sees a glowing white liquid spilling from Prime's stab wound.  _ **"What the hell is that?!"**_

"You said so yourself." Prime's tone belongs to someone who knows he has victory in his grasp. "Duncan's Antiverser created Negatium through the power of The End. Which makes it work by destroying Existence. So I thought: 'what is the opposite of Destruction?' The answer I found is:  **the endless potential for creation of the Multiverse itself!"**

Without warning Prime plunges his hand into Killer's stomach. "I call it 'Vitae': it is a concentrate of the Multiverse's ability to give birth to countless worlds, basically the source of all 'potential'. It cancelled the Negatium in my body. Now let's see what it does to an Antiverser!"

With that he pumps all the Vitae he created directly into Killer's body.

 _ **"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"**  _The Antiverser screams in surprise as his body starts shaking uncontrollably. At the same time the forms of the members of his army wavers, giving Prime's allies the chance to push them back.  _ **"W-What is happening?! I...I am losing control of my powers!"**_

"Interesting," Prime says with almost scientific interest. "So instead of a poison, Vitae causes Antiversers to lose control of their powers. This will be most helpful in the future."

 _ **"GET AWAY FROM ME!"**_  Killer cuts off Prime's arm, yet it doesn't stop the effects of the Vitae already inside. His muscles begins to spam without control, soon followed by his veins.

_**"DAMN YOU PRIME! DAMN YOU FOR ETERNITY!"** _

Killer screams as she shoots upward like a rocket, breaking through the sky and vanishing from the current corner of The End.

"And he even left with a clichè villain line," Prime sighs as he presses the stub of his right arm on his forehead, ignoring the blood dripping over what remained of his exposed brain. "What an embarrassment of a rival."

"If I may," a Centaur with a long white beard and wielding a bow suddenly says, as he and the rest of the summoned slowly disappear. "It is of highest priority that you have someone heal you to ensure there aren't any after-effects from the Negatium. Also, it may be for the best to inform Duncan and the other Multiversers of the Antiversers' return, if they don't know already."

With that said, Chiron allows himself to return to his own niche of the Underworld.

Prime blinks and looks over himself. "Oh, he's right. I am a mess."

"Understatement of the century." Mammon appears, eyes firmly shut. She waves her hands and create a portal. "This will bring you to Duncan's actual position. Hurry up."

"Thanks Mammon. By why are you keeping your eyes closed?"

"I am not going to dignify that with an answer."

Surprised at the strange statement, but aware that time of the essence, Prime jumps into the portal, mentally preparing to meet Duncan again after many thousand of years.

What he will find is a party, and the beginning of a new dawn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that all just happened.
> 
> With a new Antiverser on the scene, things are definitely going to get interesting for the others. Plus, the Multiversers now have the means to counteract Negatium, the Antiverser's greatest advantage over the Multiversers.
> 
> Anyway, please leave a review or comment.
> 
> ShepardisaBOSS, signing off.


	3. March to War (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is where shit starts to pick up. With the Amalgaverser making a comeback, and a new, deadly Antiverser on the field...well, things are definitely going to be getting interesting soon. That can only mean one thing...prepare for war.
> 
> That means that this will be the first part of the "March to War" arc, with the Multiversers preparing for the upcoming battles against their villainous counterparts in the hunt for the Amalgaverser (as well as the introduction of some of the children of the Multiversers). The next part will focus on the Antiversers, and the one after that will focus on the Multiversers, as well as an old face for them.
> 
> And before I go any further, know this: NOTHING will be the same by the story's end.
> 
> Disclaimer: NONE OF THE AUTHORS OF THIS FIC OWN ANY OF THE FRANCHISES MENTIONED! THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!
> 
> With that out of the way, let's continue.

**Duncan's POV:**

* * *

For the past couple of hours, I had been attending to Prime's wounds. A strange thing, giving aid to Death. But, he and I have an understanding...a certain respect...but also a bit of tension. Tension caused by a mistake made trillions of years ago.

And a few more since then. My tendency to kill and prevent certain deaths aren't exactly something he likes about me.

But back to the matter at hand. Prime Death, he who chose to become Death Incarnate throughout the Multiverse, was recently attacked. The areas around his wounds instantly gave away what attacked him: an Antiverser using Negatium. Either one of the ones we know of, or- the more likely scenario- one that matches him. The original one was good at picking new Antiversers that matched the skill and powers of each of us.

And he did confirm this idea.

"I don't understand why you won't let me, Sakura or Ino handle this," Tsunade sighed to me. Quickly after Prime collapsed, we took him to where we could heal his wounds. Despite her initial haemophobia, dear Tsunade volunteered to give aid. Didn't stop her from nearly throwing up at the severity of the wounds, though. "We're all medical experts, so we could've done something."

"I told you already, Tsunade-hime," I sighed, stitching Prime's wounds after removing the poisonous substance. "This stuff is dangerous enough. Theoretically, it could kill me just by touching it, even with my...accumulated resistance. I won't let anyone else operate."

She huffed in annoyance. "Fair enough," she conceded.

"Besides, I've recorded the effects of Negatium on...let's say voluntary non-Multiverser subjects," Alexis piped in, trying to safely remove all traces of Negatium contamination from Prime's wounds. "All the results are...not quite pretty to say the least. Imagine if you will your flesh being scoured off your bones, your organs shriveling up into dried husks, and your blood pouring out of any orifice available.

Tsunade went green at that, and promptly left for the nearest restroom or trash can.

"Can we get back on track with the issue that there's **_ANOTHER ANTIVERSER OUT THERE_?!"** LaTrell yelled. He and the other Multiversers were present, along with a select few of our more medically trained associates. "We've been fighting these guys tooth and nail- and then some- for years, and they still manage to hit back just as hard! And now a newbie- _**A FUCKIN' NEWBIE-** _ almost killed Death! **DEATH!"**

"I have to agree with LaTrell here," Adam added in, crossing his arms. "Each of us has been getting an Antiverser- or more- equal to ourselves. And even if we beat them, we never catch them and they still cause massive collateral damage. Both physically **and** mentally."

"And they do it just to do it, for the most part," Michael added. "We need to put an end to this. We should try and find the portal to where I met the first one. If we could strike a blow to them there- at The End- we might at least turn the tide."

"Just one thing, though," Alexis began, getting everyone's attention. "Can we take note of Prime's 'Vitae'? 'Cause I'm just wondering... **WHY THE FUCK DID WE NEVER THINK OF THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"**

"Allow me to answer and give my two cents," I said, cutting the last stitch in Prime's shoulder. "One: The First Antiverser is smart. **Way** smarter than makes us comfortable. He's found ways for you guys to get your perfect opposites, all equal in skill, to work for him against you. Combine that with his ruthlessness and complete sociopathy, he's the most dangerous. It wouldn't matter if a newbie almost killed Death or now. He almost did it, **at all**. Second: remember that they don't play by the rules, just as we don't. There was always going to be casualties and collateral damage. Now it's simply doubled and actually takes effort to avoid and repair. Third: it wouldn't matter. What good would losing a location be on a map that has no end and no definitive tactical superiority? They could move anywhere and nothing will change. And fourth?" I said, standing up to face them as I cleaned my hands. "I **did** theorize 'Vitae.' As soon as Michael first came to me with a Negatium wound. Prime's creation of Vitae took a lot out of him. The endless possibilities the Multiverse possesses must come from **somewhere,** and he made it out of himself. If you make Vitae, it **will** come at a price. Negatium is made out of pre-existing elements overcharged with an Antiverser's own energy. They don't actually make it out of themselves. So if you want Vitae...be prepared for it to hurt, or worse."

"We still have to do **something,** however," Prime said while adjusting himself in his chair. "I only just now encountered my own Antiverser. I've seen what damage the first one caused in Duncan's Remnant alone. Duncan's equal is already the primary threat. I'm the second most powerful Multiverser."

"Ahem," Michael and LaTrell coughed, annoyed at the statement.

"Sorry, but its true," Prime said. "While I admit that you two are not to be taken lightly, the fact remains that Duncan and I are far your superiors. My own equal? I would not like to see what carnage he plans to bring upon our worlds. Especially if he teams up with Nemesis."

They let that thought stew around silently for a few moments, unwilling to say the possibilities.

"Okay. What we **do** know is that they're prone to large-scale terrorist attacks. We have somewhat accurate knowledge about some of their 'allies,' and they're restraining themselves to the worlds we inhabit specifically. For now, at least," Michael listed off, his expression grim. "Is there anything we can do with that?"

"Hmm..." I hummed, already thinking up preparations to add on to what we've already made. "We'll need to move this to our war room. And the others will have to come 'home' with us, too. Tell everyone to get ready. Take anything they need. We're taking things to Terra Infinitas in 45 minutes. Adam, I want you there in 10. Get my other Shadow Operatives organized. My orders are to start up on extended recon. Alexis, get your bioweapons lab started up. I need you to cook up something that works on Antiversers, and Antiversers only. I don't want collateral damage. LaTrell, you too. I want you to evaluate my troops. Make sure they're up to snuff. And Michael?"

"Yes, Duncan?"

"Keep the children safe on the way home," I asked of him. "As well as Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore. I need to speak with Prime privately for a few."

He didn't even need to ask which Moka, Kurumu and Mizore I was talking about. Nodding, Michael replied "With my life, Duncan."

With my orders given, they each left to fulfill their assigned tasks. Though Adam grumbled "Oh, look at me, I have my own planet." I think he's still sore about not knowing about Terra Infinitas until **way** after he made this pocket dimension.

"So," Prime began, straightening himself up. "I take it that after everything else is begun, we search for traces of the new Amalgaverser?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I doubt they want the Amalgaverser on their side. Your copycat really is a reverse of you. He's not that intelligent. His information on The End alone seems to be quite limited. He's obviously nothing more than a dog on a very long leash."

"Indeed. His descriptions of you did you no credit, Duncan," Prime chuckled. "He does seem to have the same vocabulary as you, though."

"You see, your whole gentleman thing you're doing? It shatters when you insult a guy like that."

After sharing a good chuckle, a few moments of silence followed.

"You don't think the Amalgaverser will be they're only target, do you?" Prime started, looking at me knowingly. "The First's information on you has been **dangerously** correct. He might know of **it** as well."

"That's what I'm worried about," I sighed. "If I hear that **thing's** name mentioned even once...no more bullshitting, it'll be all-out war. Plain and simple."

"This could've been avoided if you-"

 **"I KNOW! ALRIGHT?!"** I snapped at Prime. His clam expression did not change, however. "I know it could have been avoided! It was a mistake! I had just become a Multiverser, and I was ambitious! Too goddamn ambitious! You obviously figured out how to make Vitae without such a large sacrifice."

"Indeed," he nodded. "They don't know that you were technically the first to create Vitae, given their reactions and your ridiculous cover story. They've never seen the core."

"They will. That's always been an inevitability," I sighed. "Goddamn piece of shit will be the real threat. We can't afford anyone touching it. Not even me. I never want to see the thing again."

"If it **is** The Antiverser's goal- to reach the center- The End will likely win. You know this."

"Yes. 'The Seven Seals.'" I chuckled without mirth. "Thankfully, we've got all of the Horsemen gathered."

"And while we're powerful together, we can hold our own individually."

"True," I nodded. "Besides, the 'White Rider' will **definitely** want to make sure we succeed in this. So then...what say you, 'Pale Rider?' Shall we ride again? To keep the Seals from breaking?"

Standing up, he nodded as he said "I will, 'Red Rider.' We can't allow **any** of our mistakes to bring about such destruction."

And with a shake of the hands, War and Death of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse were ready to ride again.

* * *

**Alexis's POV:**

* * *

The musty smell of antiseptic and blood assailed my nostrils as I finished putting the code in the keypad to my lab.

The lab itself was quite organized, samples isolated from each other, chemical closet regularly decontaminated, and test subjects, both sentient and feral, were kept in isolated cells.

Now before you call me evil, hear me out. These are criminals; rapists, murderers, slavers, dictators, the worst of the worst. I am a slaver...but I only enslave those I find morally repulsive without any chance of redeeming . I like to think of it as paying back their debt to society. They get locked away from the outside world, never to harm another soul again, and I get test subjects.

What a beautiful system.

I was about to open my new bin of materials, when I hear someone clear their throat behind me. It was Ciel Phantomhive, earl-turned-Demon King of England, and one of my first husbands. He was glaring at me, silently demanding me to know what was going on.

"Alexis..." he spoke, "What is going on? Why are you in your lab, and why are the news outlets warning us to take shelter or evacuate certain areas?"

I had to answer him, he deserved to know.

"We...we're going to war."

"A war?" Ciel's eyes widened, the corn blue orbs, one of which finally saw the light after his transformation, showing shock.

I nodded. "With the Antiversers. One of them almost managed to kill Prime."

"Prime? As in Prime Death, the Shinigami's boss?" I nodded again. He took a deep breath in. "My Gods..."

"Ciel, take the other husbands and my brood to safety. Keep them out of harm's way, is that understood?"

He sighed. "Yes my love, but the young ones will be wondering where you are, and waiting for you to come back. What should I tell them when you leave and never return?"

I gulped nervously. "...Tell them...that I love them very much...and I'm sorry I had to leave them, but I had no choice." He nodded in understanding, and promptly left to collect the others.

Being a mother is the most wondrous thing in my life. It's also the most heartbreaking, having to outlive your children, being unable to die until the world no longer needs me.

I was overjoyed when Mizuki was born, as well as her siblings in later years, but there was always the haunting thought of standing over their gravestones. It was Prime, of all people, who helped me cope with it. He told me that even though I will outlive them, the fact that they will have a fulfilling life, filled with families of their own, comforts me.

I pray I will live to see that.

* * *

**LaTrell's POV:**

* * *

I took a long deep breath as we began to take off towards Terra Infinitus. I still couldn't believe it. War. We were on the brink of war here, and I'm the Commanding Officer of Duncan's army. Well, me and the rest of the Multiversers.

_'This is crazy. How the **FUCK** could a newbie almost kill Prime? Erebus almost beat me to death the first time we met, and I wasn't as experienced as Prime. Its a miracle that Prime managed to come out alive in that battle.'_

"LaTrell, what's going on?" I turn around to see everybody I brought aboard behind me with confused and worried expressions. I let out a sigh and put the ship on auto pilot, as I stood up from the control seat and floated up into the air. I activated the broadcasting systems, transmitting this to everyone in the army so that everyone could see and hear me.

"Alright, Alright listen up!" I yell loud and clear so that I got everybody attention.

"I'm gonna make this short as I can, so pay attention. We are on the brink of a War. The Antiversers are finally starting to make their biggest move yet, and it could be their most devastating as well. It's us against them, now, and we're heading back to Terra Infinitas to regroup and come up with a strategy. If you don't want to fight in this war, it's understandable. You will stay on Terra Infinitas where it is safe. Speak now if you want to back out."

Everybody looked around to only see determined faces. With a proud smile, I gave a nod and continued "Alright, once we get to Terra Infinitas, you are all to await orders from me or Duncan. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" they chanted as a toothy smirk spread across my face.

"Alright then! Let's kick the Antiversers where the sun don't shine!"

 **"Yeah!"** The crowd cheered. Smiling, I turned and left for my personal study. I had a lot to go over before-

"Dad?" a small, voice called out. I turned around to see my first kid, my beautiful baby girl.

Putting on a smiling face, I said "Annie, why are you out of bed sweetie?"

"I heard yelling and saw all your friends," she answered tiredly. "Why did we leave uncle Adam's party so early? I was having fun with Tiffin and the others."

I let out a sigh and looked behind her to see her worried mother, Jasmine. Picking my little girl up and cradling her, I started walking back to her room.

"Well baby," I began, "daddy, Uncle Michael, Uncle Duncan, Uncle Adam, and Aunt Alexis all have some important business to attend to. And I need you to use your powers to take care of your mother okay?"

"I can take care of myself!" Jasmine countered. Chuckling, I kissed Annie on her head as she smiled at the sight.

"I know, but I also want you and her safe," I replied. Looking back into my daughter's eyes, I continued "No matters what happens, you'll take care of mother. Promise?"

Annie looks up at me with a determined smile. "You can believe it!" she says giving me a thumbs up.

Chuckling, I said "That's my girl, just remember what I taught you." I give her a tight hug.

 ** _"Sir,"_** an electronic voice called over the PA, **_"I'm sorry to disturb you, but we'll be arriving at Terra Infinitus soon."_**

"Thank you Jarvis," I said as I put my girl to bed. As Jasmine knelt down to talk with Annie, I whispered "Be brave, baby girl." With that I kissed her on her forehead as we turned off the lights.

* * *

**Michael's POV:**

* * *

I sighed heavily as we set out on our ships. While LaTrell brought everyone he could with him on the _Star Destroyer,_ Duncan on the _Prometheus_ , and Alexis was in her bio-weapons lab, Adam and I were bringing everyone else on the _Anima Invicta_. Everyone was a bit upset at how we were all pretty much moving back to Terra Infinitas. I could understand how they felt. I mean, not only was the party cut short by both Prime's injuries and the return of this "Amalgaverser," but now Duncan seemed ready to declare all out war.

Ironic, seeing as he's the Horseman of War.

"Seriously," I moaned out. "Is it too much to ask for one night without having to deal with bullshit like this? **ONE STINKING NIGHT?!"**

"Dad?"

Whirling around, I came face to face with the drowsy faces of three children, all of them girls. The first girl- the one who spoke up- had dark skin with golden eyes, with messy mint-green hair and Auburn streaks. She was wearing olive green pajamas with her mother's symbol on the front.

Next to him was a girl that was the spitting image of her mother, with short blonde hair and aqua eyes, though her skin was much lighter than her mother's (light enough to be called sun-kissed). She wore a pink pajama dress, embroidered with a pattern of golden suns.

Finally, a young girl with shoulder length red hair tied in a small ponytail, which complemented her green skin, amber and gold eyes, and pink lips. She was a few inches taller than the other two children, wearing a white nightgown and blue bathrobe and slippers.

Jade, my daughter with Emerald Sustrai (and my eldest child), accompanied by Dejah (my daughter with Megan Morse) and Masaki (my daughter with Tier Harribel).

Smiling, I knelt down and rubbed them both on the head. "What are you two doing up so late, eh?"

"Why did we have to leave so soon, dad?" Dejah asked tiredly.

Sighing, I responded "Well, Dejah, Uncle Duncan's about to get very busy with work. Work that, unfortunately, involves daddy, Uncle Adam, Aunt Alexis, and Uncle LaTrell to help him. So, we had to bring everyone back to Terra Infinitas, in order to keep everyone safe."

"It's bad, isn't it?" Masaki asked. Just like her mother, she was serious in her speech.

Chuckling, I answered "In a way, yeah. But don't worry too much about it! With daddy on the job, the bad guys won't know what hit 'em!" I exclaimed as I clenched my fist in a tough manner. That got them to smile brightly, copying my actions themselves as they laughed. "With that said, who's up for making life more difficult for Uncle Architect?"

They couldn't have run off for their favorite childhood pastime any faster. Chuckling to myself, I began to chase after them.

Ever since I became a Multiverser, I always knew that I'd be around for a long time. As a result, I was hesitant with the idea of becoming a father, as it would mean that I'd outlive my kids, and eventually my grandchildren.

But then, Jade was born.

When she was delivered in St. Jim's Care Facility all those years ago, it seemed like the whole Multiverse stopped for me. Looking at her, my own daughter, my own flesh and blood...I felt something click in me. And when I picked her up, held her for the first time...

I promised myself then and there, that no matter what, I would always be there for her. For all of my children.

And not a day went by that I didn't regret having them.

Now, I had to get ready to fight for them. To protect them- all of them- from the Antiversers, and from whatever they would throw at us. And God knows they will. If this 'Amalgaverser' is as dangerous as the others make it out to be, then I don't want to think what kind of destruction they could do with such a being on their side.

Which meant I had to prepare for the worst. Taking out my phone, I dialed a number I hadn't used in at least a year. A few rings later, Prime answered **_[_ _"Hello, Michael. What can I do for you?"]_**

I took a deep breath. "I need your advice," I answered, my tone deadly serious.

**_["...What is it you require?"]_ **

"...I need to know how you managed to create Vitae."

 ** _["I was going to tell you all anyway,"]_** he replied. **_[_ _"Why you first?"]_**

"Because if we're going into this...I'm going to need an ace up my sleeve."

**_["I assume that no one else is to know of your schemes?"]_ **

I chuckled. "You know me all to well, Sensei."

**_["Indeed. Well, if you're dead-set on doing this, here's what you need to do..."]_ **

* * *

**Adam's POV, 3 Hours Later:**

* * *

We finally managed to get everyone onto Terra Infinitas after an hour of traveling through Duncan's safe zone. I was overseeing the final docking procedures as we made our way to the artificial planet. It wouldn't have been so bad...if Michael hadn't pushed all of his duties onto me and retreated into his cabin.

And sicced his kids on Architect.

"Architect, you still in one piece?"

The damaged green and emerald Geth unit that is Architect- my's personal A.I. and best friend- came stumbling out, his body damaged and singed in multiple areas. **_"This unit has experienced severe trauma, both physically and mentally. Addendum: we are going to murder Michael. Slowly and painfully."_** He then promptly collapsed in front of me.

"Just walk it off, tough guy," I waved off as I stepped over him, still thinking about earlier...

* * *

**A few hours ago...**

* * *

"Hey, Adam! Got a minute?" Turning around, I came face to face with Michael as he was jogging in place.

"I've got more than a minute," I replied, a bit confused. "What's up?"

"Sorry, but I need to take care of something important in my cabin," he replied, still jogging in place. "As in, 'Do Not Disturb!' important. I'm really sorry to push this on you, but as my XO, you're the most qualified to run the ship while I'm indisposed."

Even though he had a friendly tone, I could tell the edge in it. Whatever this was, it was serious. "Okay. How long will this take?"

"At least until we arrive at Terra Infinitas."

"Wait, wha-?!"

"Look, if I'm right, then this could be important for when we head out to find the Amalgaverser," he interrupted. "This is something I have to do, Adam."

And just like that, I was reminded of one of his most annoying traits. More so than when he used to be blind to the affections of his girls. While he made sure to make time for his family, he also tended to throw himself into work if he believed it was above importance. Sometimes, it could be bad for his health.

I sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way out of this. "Okay, you've got me."

"Thanks, Adam! I'm going to need you to run the _Anima Invicta_ along with Akima and the other crew members, take inventory on the armory and the ships, keep an eye on Moka, Kurumu and Mizore, and make sure that Jade, Dejah and Masaki don't mess Architect up too badly."

"Seems simple eno- wait, you sicced your kids on him **again?!"**

"S-Sorry, can't hear you! I'm too far away~" he called out, heading for his cabin at record speeds.

An eyebrow twitched. "I'm going to hurt him one day. Don't know when, don't know how...I just will."

* * *

**Present Day...**

* * *

***sigh*** I swear, whatever he was doing in there better be-

"Dad?"

I stopped cold, then turned slowly to look at a young little girl, who had pale skin, black hair that went to her neck with white streaks in the back. A yellow gem was on her forehead, which matched her yellow eyes. This was Theresa Roth, child of Rachel Roth, otherwise known as Raven. And my daughter. My firstborn to be exact. The day I first saw her, my life had changed.

As a Multiverser, the idea of having children always frightened me, I didn't want to deal with the pain of outliving them. So I tried to avoid it as much as I could. But then, I ended up making Rachel pregnant, and then Theresa came out. She basically had Raven's powers, but my personality and charm.

"Yeah, little bird?" I asked, kneeling down to her level.

"What's going on?" she asked in an monotonous voice. She also had Rachel's **charming** tendency to cut straight to the point. It's because of that, she knew the world better than most kids her age.

So, I had to be honest with her.

"War," I said, not sugar coating it in any way. "Something's coming, and daddy, Uncle Duncan, Aunt Alexis, Uncle Mikey, and Uncle LaTrell are going to stop it. And I'm going to ask you to keep your mother safe, okay?" I asked with a grin.

She grinned right back, before pulling me into a hug. "I love you, dad." She said.

And for the first time since I became a Multiverser, a tear slipped from my now green eyes, not one of sadness, or pain. But one of love. "Love ya too, Theresa." I said as we let go. Wiping away the tear, I then proceeded to open the door to Mikey's room once she left...

...only to walk in, slam the door, and pin him to the wall. **"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"** I shouted, barely keeping my anger under control. What made me react this way, you ask?

I had just walked in on Mikey making what appeared to be Vitae.

A **shit ton** of it.

There had to have been at least five dozen crates filled with the stuff in his room. And it was doing a serious number on his body. Gaunt and near-bony, he had multiple cuts on his arms as the glowing liquid dripped onto the floor. Seriously, he was looking paler than Prime right now. **AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!**

"Giving us...an edge..." he said in a strained voice, making me shake my head.

"By throwing your life away?! Mikey, do you not remember what Prime and Duncan told us about this? What it **does** to you?" I asked.

"I know," he answered. "But I also remember what it does to Antiversers. If we're going to be fighting against them in a full-out fight, we're going to need to level the playing field."

"By doing this to yourself?!"

"Like the man once said: 'No sacrifice, no victory'," he chuckled weakly. "Besides, if the Amalgaverser–"

"Don't throw that crap at me! You've got family, kids, people to live and die for!" I yelled.

"So do you..." he said. "Especially a sister that you got back."

My body tensed at that.

Realizing what he did, Michael said "Adam, I'm sorry. I–"

"Don't be sorry that you brought up The Agent," I said, having gotten past the fact my sister was once an Antiverser a long time ago. Reluctantly, I added "Besides, in case you forgot, Patricia would be more pissed if **you** bit it here."

"...Good point," he relented. He sighed a bit before standing up. "We should get going–"

He stopped moving since I placed _Muramasa_ to his throat. "Mikey. You may be my superior, but you're also my brother, and my friend. And **YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. STAY. HERE,"** I said, forcefully sitting him down.

"Adam–"

"You haven't lived life the way I have," I interrupted. "Sure, we both got family and kids, but your children need you more. Mine can do just fine without me. I'm from a military family, remember? We deal with our emotions easier than others, and I taught mine that. But you? Your children are the future. **YOU** need to be there to raise them right. Mine understand how I do things. Straight from the shadows. But you need to be there **WITH** them every step of the way. So, would you rather spend your last moments with your kids and family, or die making Vitae?" I asked, my eyes now blue with sincerity.

"...Alright, Adam. I'll hang back for now," he said with a grin, slowly standing up. "Don't count me out of the fight, though."

"Who said I would? You're just going to be very far behind," I said as we walked out of the room, Mikey limping a bit. "You do realize that Duncan's going to rip you a new one for this once he finds out, right?"

"...Ah...crap baskets..."

* * *

**Duncan = Leader; War, Horseman of the Apocalypse**

**Michael = ?**

**Adam = Head Shadow Operative**

**LaTrell = Commanding Officer of Army**

**Prime Death = ?; Death, Horseman of the Apocalypse**

**Alexis = Head of Research and Development**

* * *

**Children of the Multiversers (Introduced/Mentioned so far):**

**Duncan's Children:** Cain Gremory.

 **Michael's Children:** Joseph Sustrai, Dejah Morse, Masaki Harribel.

 **Adam's Children:** Theresa Roth.

 **LaTrell's Children:** Annie Verser.

 **Alexis' Children:** Markkus Verser, Cioară Verser, Mina Verser, Fyra Verser, Mizuki Verser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in, and things are already starting to get serious!
> 
> With everyone gearing up for war, Duncan and Prime prepare to defend a dark secret, Alexis is getting science done, and Michael out of commission for the time being, everyone's going to be getting ready for the inevitable conflict between the Multiversers and the Antiversers as they begin their search.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Antiversers are going to be preparing as well. How will they react, both to the news of the Amalgaverser and the creation of Vitae? Find out in the next part of the "March to War" arc!
> 
> In the meantime, please leave a review or comment. BUT NO FLAMES! THEY WILL BE IGNORED AND/OR REPORTED!
> 
> This is Hero of the Multiverse, signing out!


End file.
